Faraday & Fazbear Q&A
by CometFaraday
Summary: See what the whole family has to say for them selves! ask anyone anything and even dare! you meet them all and YOU the readers ask the questions! WARNING! it takes place in the "Doubts, Life and adventure" dimention. also, swearing and rageing by comet and goldie! This is now mostly just a chat room ;D
1. Chapter 1

**This is the new story! I need questions in the reviews and you don't need an account! The people you can ask are:**

**Comet**

**Foxy**

**Chica**

**Crystal-foxy and Chica's kid, Younger twin**

**Jake-Foxy and Chica's kid, Older twin**

**Wolfi-Foxy's younger twin**

**Mike**

**Vincent**

**Freddy**

**Bonnie**

**Marionette**

**Goldie**

**De-De**

**Beth**

**1st kid-Jaycoub (Jay) **

**2nd kid-Annahbelle (Anni)**

**3rd kid-Anakia (Kia/ Ki-Ki) **

**4th kid-Alli-annah (Alli)**

**5th kid-Fabian (Fabes)**

**Donny-Comet's Husband**

**Raff-Comet's brother-in-law**

**Mikey-Comet's brother in law and Oceannah's Husband**

**Leo-Comet's brother-in-law**

**India-Comet and Donny's kid**

**Grace (Lapiz) - Comet and Donny's kid**

**James-Comet and Donny's kid**

**Loxxy-Foxy and Chica's kid**

**Oceannah- Comets older identical twin**

**Sammileah-phase- Comet and Oceans older twin, unidentical**

**So that's the q&amp;a Reps! Ask or dare anything you want! Ok bye bye!**


	2. Goldie is probably phycic?

**Ok guys! Welcome to the new chapter! Enjoy and PLZ give questions!**

Anonamous asks:

Marionette, why do you like your music box so much?

"Heh, heh, funny story actually. It's kinda because of 2 reasons really. My mum gave me it before *Gestures to body* _this. _And also, when I was totally in controle of my powers, I snook out and I dropped it in the lake my mum would take me when I was little. Turns out, it hit Comet on the head and, yeah! Been friends since!"

Anonamous asks:

Foxy, what's it like having a bunch of crazy fangirls always after you?

"Depends. Chica gets pissed off by them but I'm not botered by a lot of them. 1 though… *looks down to see Comet clinging to his leg, shaking* what's it this time? People tryin to break in again?"

"F-F-F-Freddy… I just wanted some honey because of my voice… EEP!"

"For real dude?"

"*Hugging honey* MINE BITCH!"

"that answer your question?"

*Banging on window* "OMG IT'S FOXY!"

"shit… Comet code red. CODE FUCKING RED!"

[1 hour in lock down they leave]

"I take it back. YES IT IS BOTHERING ME!"

Anomous asks:

Goldie, is it weird that I ship you and Freddy?

"Oh Fuck. Yes! Yes on so many freekin levels yes! I mean, A) I'M NOT GAY! It's bad enough Vince saying dat but seriously don't. B) He's my big annoying brother! I hate him as it is at times. I love him in a brotherly way but nothing more nothing less. Anyway, I have my eyes on a bigger silver prize… oh and if you where wandering, I don't know who my mum was, my dad's a jackass who faked his death, then my brothers put me in a mental Silone for 2 years to be busted out on Christmas and when Fredrick was gona take me back Comet saved my ass make me how I used to be and now, I live here and Fredrick and Freddy are all I have left! Ok so I did that in one breath. I need a break… damn"

**Ok so that was my first chapter! Hope you enjoyed and l8rz!(laters!) BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Rocket launchers,griefing&purple pricks!

**OK guys! Thanks for all the questions! Love you all! CF C:**

Woopkip asks:

Bonnie, are you sometimes ashamed that you're PURPLE? Like the Purple Guy/Vincent? *Plays song on the world's smallest violin*

"Ohhhh you have no idea. And its Comets favourite colour too! and how'd you get dat..."

"I heard that! Bitch!"

"You were meant to Vince but its true! *Troll face* "and I feel sorry for Mike! The poor sucker has to be your older twin!"

"IMA KILL YOU BONNIW-BUNNY-BITCH!"

"Woooow! You're worse than Mike. Lol!" *runs into back stage and locks all the doors* "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

*Comet, Mike and Freddy face palm*

Anonamous asks:

Bonnie, at day, if you could would play different songs for the kids? After all you only play the same one over and over again. (Also, what is your favourite type of music?)

"Done it before! The manager was well pissed off! I couldn't be arsed to listen so I stuck my middle finger up at him and teleported away. And it's rock."

Anonamous asks:

Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy, Why do you guys try to kill the night guards? Are you unaware of what you are doing or you are just a bunch of phsycopaths that like to murder "human beings"? (Be honest D_D)

"Me and Chica just want to give him pizza! Hey we like scaring them to death and you blame my husband for suit stuffing! Not us!"

"Give me a break they're all ass-sacks! Well exept Mike!"

"Thanks Fazfuck!"

"Will you STOP calling me that!"

"NOPE!"

"I just wanna give em' pizza! It's bonnie who kills em by ACCIDENT!"

"And I try and tell 'em about Freddy and Bonnie!"

"BLAME THE 4 BRATS INSIDE US! They stuff!"

"But I will admit, I hated the others!"

"yea"

"Long story short, we do it for fun but half the time don't MEAN to kill."

"I'm just in it for the giant cupcake that's always in the office!"

"Goldie go on a diet and don't but in."

"1) FUCK OFF! 2) Freddy IDC what you say. I do wat I want wen I want!"

"Wat ever!"

"COMET! Can I use the rocket launcher?"

"ON IT! *Shoot's Freddy* "Freddy free for 4 hours!"

"YESSS! Thanks Comet! Lets Grief!"

"YAY!"

"I thought we took that off them Wolfi?"

"WE DID"

"DAMN IT!"

"Well it's your turn to take it off 'em Foxy."

"Damn you Wolfi…"

**:O they're all idiots… well so long and don't forget to ask in the reviews! BYE!**


	4. Foxy reacts to a fnaf 3 pic!

**Hey ppl! More questions! Yay! Thnx lots! CF!**

StormMoonRabbit asks:

Foxy, how do you feel about being a wall lamp in the third game?

"Wait WHAT?"

*Bonnie and the Triplets walk in and show pic* "SEE?"

*Foxy drops dead and twitches*

"We need KFC STAT!"

*Goldie and Freddy laugh histerically*

StormMoonRabbit asks:

Freddy and Bonnie, do you ever feel... Pissed off at Foxy because no one reacts to you getting scrapped but if it is even referenced something bad happens to Foxy everyone flips out?

"YES!"

"Me and Comet record this stuff sometimes and put it in the hard drive in the office then hide it. It's far to funny to miss."

"AGREED."

"WILL YOU 2 PISS OFF"

"nah"

"nah"

*repeat 10x for each in annoying voice.*

"God damn it guys…"

StormMoonRabbit asks:

Crystal, is your name stolen? I read a fanfic where Foxy and Chica's daughter was called also called Crystal, and it's older than this so...

"I have no idea. Ask my aunty Ocean, Sammi or Comet? They picked my name."

*All triplets* "NO! we like crystals! They so shiney!"

"GOOD JOB DUDE! Wolfi get youtube up!"

*Antropology plays*

"SHIT!" *Punches older twins*

"OW!"

"sorry…"

Woopkip asks:

For: Marionette.

Marionette, have you ever been called Super Mario? Because the word mario is in your name.

"Yes. The Avici's tease me with it all the time."

*Super Mairo tune plays*

"FACK OFF GOLDIE!"

*Comet sticks Mario moustache on Marionette*

"COMET!"

*Crissi puts Mario hat on*

"CRYSTALISS!"

*Vince sticks a mario suit on him*

"OK! TOO FAR!"

*All play Mario death tune*

"SCREW IT"

*Marionette shoots himself with Bazooka*

*Mike pokes with stick* "Marrie? Are you dead?"(Smurfs ref XD)

"Yes he is…"

"YAY!"

"Ok if the police ask, make sure Mike isn't drunk, and we hide all wepons!"

**O: what'll happen?! Stay tuned AND dare them! CF out! PEACE!**


	5. the 1 question with 2 dead people

**Ok. 2 chapters in one day! Yay! Only have one question though. Meh never mind! More tomoz! CF out till the end!**

chipmunkfanantic asks:

Foxy, when the bite of 87 happened , people accused you of doing it same with Freddy , but I have a theory on that I say that the mangle or 'Toy Foxy' caused it , what's your opinion on that ?

"Heh. Heh. Sorry to burst ya bubble but it was partly me. The reason I say that is, well, ummm, nah screw it! Alli you explain. I'm a go destroy some shit."

*The dead kid in Foxy pops up. Short description: long sholder length hair. Amber eyes. Short temperd.*

"Ye so leave the burden with me why don't ya?! Uggg! So this kid was takin the piss of him and he WAS just gonna cope but I got involved. But Mangle DID bite a kids hand off so I'll give you that. Freddy just attacks anyone so yeah. Now I'm asking De-De to ask Comet to Blow Foxy up."

*Comet Phases through the wall and stands on celing and pokes Alli.*

"Wut I heard my name?"

"Go blow Foxy up for meh plz?"

"OK! DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!"

*Grabs rocket launcher and aims at Foxy*

"HEY BRO! FUCK YOU FURY! FIRE IN THE HOLE! TIMBER!"

*Blows Foxy up*

"yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss. I finaly accomplished somin in life…"

*wolfi walks in*

"Yo lil fucker!"

"TWIN TOWERS!"

*Shoots wolfi*

**UGGGGGGGGGG! Why did they let her keep them? God damn it. Ok so I need to save everyone arses form her. Stay tuned! CF out!**


	6. Foxy hate that question!

WOOOOOOOOOO**! Chapter 6! Yay! Thnx 2 all! PS/Woopkip, you like asking questions don't you? ;-D**

Woopkip asks:

Crystal, what is your favorite jewel? Emeralds, diamonds, pearls, etc.

"Pearls and Rubies. They're just so freekin shiny!"

Woopkip asks:

Chica, how'd you come up with the name, "Crystal" Why did you name your daughter that?

"The triplets addiction to crystals and the fact when she was born, she had crystal blue eyes and her crystal necklace and ability to grow crystals like *Clicks fingers* that."

dragonspinner35 asks:

Bonnie, what does feel like to be a rocker PS Goldie you are my favourite

"YES! I'm loved!"

"And its ok I guess when you do your own songs. And hey! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?! *eyes go demonic* YOUR GOING TO LOVE ME!"

dragonspinner35 asks:

Foxy, what does the fox say?

"Comet rocket launcher."

"OK! Here you go bro!"

*Shoots dragonspinner35*

"Fucking hate that question…"

"lol! Dat dude just got screwed by my brother! Comet! Sammi did you see that?"

"YEP!"

Herbwing asks:

Everyone, why are you Mary and Gary sues?

"THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!"

Herbwing asks:

Everyone, do you like waffles?

"YES! WE WANT WAFFLES AND TACOS TO RAIN!"

*everyone eats waffles and goes outside. Goldie starts singing…*

"It's raining tacos

From out of the sky

Tacos

No need to ask why

Just open your mouth and close your eyes

It's raining tacos

Its raining tacos

out in the street

Tacos

All you can eat

Lettuce and shell

cheese and meat

It's raining tacos

Yum Yum, Yum Yum Yumity Yum

It's like a dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeam!

Yum Yum, Yum Yum Yumity Yum

Bring your sour cre-e-e-eam

Shell

Meat

Lettuce

Cheese

Shell

Meat

Lettuce

Cheese

Shell

Meat

Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese

It's raining tacos... Oooooooo

Raining tacos.. Ooooooooo

Raining tacos! Ooooooooo

It's raining tacos

Its raining tacos Oooooooo

raining tacos Ooooooo

raining tacos (Shell meat lettuce cheese) Ooooooo

Its raining tacos (Shell meat ch-ch-cheese)

It's raining tacos!"

**Oh god… you ppl do ask some weird questions don't you? PS: the Fox says "SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" XD just letting ya know!**


	7. VIOLENCE!

**I can't be arsed to talk so I'm gonna say this- plz read my other 2 storys and enjoy.**

Woopkip asks:

Goldie senpai, what happened to your eyes?

"1) wut does "SENPAI" mean? 2) I have NO idea… her Fred what's with my eyes?"

"I duno! You were born with green but when your "Avici Mark" appeared and you, Comet, Crissi, Marion and Vince started the group, that happened to all of you + they did that when you used ya powers."

"WELL dere's ya answer! And I see betta like dis and dey been like dis for years and years on end! Learn somin every day eh?"

Piershey:

Foxy if you had a choice, would you fight with a hook or a gun?

"GUN! I can blow people to smitherines!"

*Comet shoots Freddy, Mike and Vince's legs*

"WHOES MIGET NOW BASTARDS!?"

"Yeaaaaah I think violence run's in the family…"


	8. NO1 FAN and a peagasister in the house!

**Ok! Chapter 8 YAY! Enjoy! PS- Woopkip you are now dubbed NO#1 fan. Whats ya reaction? XD**

Woopkip asks:

Comet, would you transform Sailor Moon style for a pile of cookies?

"YES! Tripple Chocie please!"

Crissi, is your favorite holiday Christmas?

"NOPE! Draw between April fools and Valintines day. Pranks and love! 2 best things!"

Hehe. Foxy, would you rather kiss Balloon Boy on the lips or die Elfen Lied style ten times? *Grabs popcorn*

"Elfen Lied Death! I would rather have mt endo ripped out than kiss him!"

"Foxy you just gave me that image… I'M SCARED FOR LIFE!"

dragonspinner35 asks:

Comet, how strong are you and with that i challenge you to arm wrestle!

"Ok your on. I'm a goddess bitch! And a vamp! You SCREWED!"

"She's right! She shattered everyones arms soooo yeah. You're bringing this on your self mate!"

"SCREW IM UP LIL SIS!"

*Wolfi face palms* "How are you my twin?"

"I have no idea…"

dragonspinner35 asks and says:

foxy you can't kill me I'm immortal and i know you hate that i just wanted the first say it and I'm sorry and to prove it i got you a gold hook with a question: who win in fight you or black beared?

"Me. Due to the fact I'll have both Comet and Crystal. Yeah…"

Bonnie, I do love you but i just love Goldie more I mean, he's much better than his brothers!

"OK I'm gonna go cry in my room now…"

*Freddy hugs Bonnie* "DUDE! DID YOU REALLY JUST MAKE MY WIDE CRY?! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

Crystal what your favorite movie?

"MLP EG. IT'S SO AWESOME! And me, Loxy and aunty Comet are gonna watch Rainbow Rocks! I'm a pegasister! Give's a break!"


	9. 3 by 1?

Piershey asks:

I wonder what would happen if you all played the game Five Night At Freddy's. i dare you to do all 20's on both

"DONE IT!"

"I never showed up…"

"I killed EVERYONE"

"We were always at the doors"

"And I was always slaming my head on the door!"

"I beat it and laughed at your fails."

"And the rest of us are tramitised by it."

Piershey asks:

Chica is it true you love pizza? And if so would you rather have a pizza, or 1000 pop tarts?

"PIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! And Comet tramitised my by showing me that really annoying nyan cat!"

Piershey asks:

Freddy, what do you think would happen at night if a bunch of teens came in to hang out? not knowing you guys are there.

"Ether I stuff them. Comet eats them on instinct or the get scared by us."

**Ok chapter 9. I just noticed all the questions are by the same person… funny…**


	10. NO1 Fan Comfermed and a few facts!

**I hope you guys enjoy! Oh and quick pun/ref "NO#1 FAN CONFERMED!"**

Woopkip asks:

Wolfi, are you a fan of yaoi?

"Wuts dat?"

Woopkip asks:

Chica, if someone stole your pizza, what would you do? Would you transform into a Super Saiyan Titan and barge in the room like the Colossal Titan did in Attack On Titan? Then destroy everything with Pizzahamehas.

"No. I would go Godzilla and then get Goldie, Foxy and Comet to scare the shit outa them. So DON'T TRY ANYTHING STUPID!"

dragonspinner35 asks:

Goldie, do you know any magic and if so i want you make mike disappear and i'm just throwing myself out there when i dose any girl out want to be my date to the prom?

"yes, I know magic but Mike's my mate son no and I think any girls aren't taken. Well there's Sammi but she's litarly CHAOTIC!"

"AWWWE! Thanks Goldie!"

"NP Sammi!" dragonspinner35 says/asks:

ok i'm sorry bonnie would it help if i jump out plane with out parachute saying it ?

"Nahhhh! Still dough. U mean…"

chica : how many pizza can you make in day?

"The most I made was 200? 300? I lost count because I was havin to much fun!"

Foxy did you get my gift?

"Gift? You mean the Gold hook? Yeah! Thanks! Funnily enough, it works well against Comet!"

Wolfi: what is the most embarrasing thing ever done?

Having to pin down Comet and Foxy down in public because they started attacking every bad guy in sight- annnnnd by that I mean blocking their powers, knocking them out then dragging them back to the castle. When they woke up, they nearly killed me… yeah if you were the younger twin of the eldest and only boys, you would suffer to…"

**Ok that was it! Hope you liked! PS- to the Guest that gave me hate, dude it's my story. Give me a break I'm a secondary school student who writes this sort of stuff to get away from bullies at my school. I've been writing most of my life (since year 3 I'm in year 7 now) so give me a break. Thanks to you people &amp; my NO#1 FAN for the support! **

**CF signing off! Peace!**


	11. Mikes World Record

SkyDragonQueen17 asks:

Hey Freddy, Goldie do you find Toy Freddy annoying as hell? Answer honestly or I will send Gold after you asses. And trust me she's like x100 worst then even Marionette with every single one of all of your abilities with none of the weaknesses. Have fun.

"YES! He's our big brother and he acts like he owns everything! We hate that PRIK!"

piershey asks:

Chica? do you and bonnie have a thing going on? throwing it out there since its everywere

"No. She's my bestie/sis! And anyway we have Husbands!"

dragonspinner35 asks:

Freddy, what's it like being leader which case do they ask you to help out with everything

"It's ok I guess. But you kinda have to act like the oldest so like a dad. That's the only bad thing. I get to boss everyone around though so yeah."

Goldie, i like chaotic it keeps me centerd.

"THEN ASK HER!"

Bonnie i will try and be nice you know you're a pretty guitarist the band is lucky to have you!

"OK your forgiven! *Whispers* And you sound like Freddy when you say that!"

Mike: have you ever broken a world record

*Hold up paper reading:

**Michel Elizabeth Scmidt**

**Is hear by awarded the world record of:**

**Being scared of everything for 1 year straight.**

**CONGRATULATIONS**

elatedrune asks:

Foxy what does the foxy fox say (i think it has something to do with booty).

"I say everything a normal person would + screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! SO STOP WITH DAT SUPID SONG AND QUESTION!"

*Comet face palms and whispers something*

"ohhhhhhh. That probably would make sence."

"YA THINK?idiot…"

"oh it "Swiggidy swooty I'm commin for ye booty!" or somin like that."


	12. Tramitised Goldie?

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! An error 305 ocored! Sorry! I raged all day! Again sorry for the inconvenience. PS- FUNNY CHAPTER ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Woopkip asks:

The reason I didn't review yesterday was because it wouldn't let me review for some reason. It just showed me an error code. Anyone else have this problem?.

**Yes.**

Foxy, out of all these, which shipping is your favorite and least favorite?

Foxy X Chica, Foxy X BB, Foxy X Freddy, Foxy X Mangle, Foxy X Toy Chica, orrrr...Foxy X Fangirl Booty *Troll face*.

"Fave= Foxy x Chica (the life I live!) Least Fave=Foxy x freddy. I AIN'T GAY!"

dragonspinner35 asks:

Chica, what is the secret to make good pizza?

"The most expencive ingreadents and the food they like most!"

Sammie do you want to be my date to the prom?

"OK! I can get my friends sister to make me a prom dress! Ohh and me and my twins can go crown and shoe shopping! YAY! This is gona be so awesome!"

"Good luck man. Good luck…"

Comet, what it like having deal with kids?

"Meh. When you grow up with Goldie, Marion, Crissi and Vince, you get used to it."

Goldie, would do the macarena in spandex or wrestle a gorilla for a taco?

"GORILLA FOR TACO! NO WAY IM A MILLION MELENIUMS I WOULD WHERE SPANDEX! EVERRRRRRRR!"

**Ok that was… intresting… dragonspinner35 you in a half ask the weirdest questions! Oh and I think you tramitised Goldie. This'll be fun…**

"**NO SPANDEX!"**

"**GOLDIE GET A GRIP!"  
"NO SPANDEX! THOSE THINGS ARE EVIL!"**

"**GOD DAMN IT! A LIL HELP CF!?"**

**On it… thanks A LOT dude… OW! *Goldie pushes and hides in kitchen* THE FUCK?!**

"**We'll pin him down, you and Fazfuck slap him a few times?"**

**Good idea Comet! If some one mentions a mental silome though, we're screwed.**

"**YA THINK?!"**

**Just common! Bye guys! *grabs shot gun with tranquiliser darts* I'm goin in!**


	13. i get a question for once! YAY!

**3****rd**** chapter in a day? 'm on a role! Well, even if this if for 1 person's 3 questions still counts? Right? Meh idc enjoy!**

dragonspinner35 asks:

Mike, if you were rich how would you spend the money?

"farari, a few sharp thing for vince, rocket launcers for Comet, flight academy for Dashie and make this place look awesome for kids. We'll if Comet can convince the ceo to let the guys be themselves why cant I make this place less old? Oh and a mantion and I would rob the bank and give 'em a check for 1p for the lolz!"

Freddy, what's the best thing that ever happened to you?

"Marring Bonnie! Oh big time!"

"Awe! I love you!" *Bonnie tackles Freddy in a hug! 3 **SO FUDGEING ADORABLE! ¬_¬***

Author, can you do the prom in a chapter for me?

**Shure! NP! But call me CF and feel free to ask me questions as well!**

**Hope you enjoyed! I refuse to make another chapter today! Sorry but my fingers hurt a lot and won't stop clicking and my hair keeps getting in my face although it's in a pony tail. The next chapter will be special! I may include your oc because I'm nice! Anyway that's all! I need a packet of watsits/Cheetos and some orange squash and ice on my fingers! Bye!**

**PS- I'm recoverd from Goldie's little "incedent" but I still wana hit him… evil little brat. Worse than my little brother. Meh. I'll just ask Comet to blow him up for me! Bye ppl xxx**


	14. Only two (LOL)----------------------INFO

**Hia! I might as well do this now, but I'm gonna tell you all the info about the next chapter! But just 4 the heck of it, I'll do 1 question then give info!**

**PS-HANDS STILL HURT! My teacher gave me an English assessment… D:**

Woopkip asks:

Freddy, are you a good tap dancer?

"No. the best I know id ballroom &amp; slow."

*Comet puts a flashing sign above his head saying "FAILIURE ALERT!"*

*Freddy punches her in the face.*  
"THE FUCK?!"

"bitch."

"Dude? For real?"

"yes."

*Ocean and Sammi walk in*

"OMIGOD! Comet what the hell happened?!"

*Holds nose because its bleeding* "Fwazfwuck pwunked mwe bor trawnkiwng hwim!"

"PUSSY!" *takes Comet to a table and helps her out*

"Dude. She's a 13 year old kid. Whatya expect?"

"Good point…"

piershey asks:

Chica, i dare you to make the spiciest pizza in the world and trick Comet into eating a bite :P

"OK!"

*Makes scary pizza and uses magic to make Comet see her worst fear*

"HEY COMET! i made you a pizza!"

"OHHHH! tank chu!" *Takes a bite and runs to room cryind and screaming* "NOT THE DENTIST! THEY'RE HELL SPAWNS! NOOOOOO! ?I WANT TO STAY A CHOCOHOLIC! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"That went well."

*Bonnie pops head round the corner. comepleatly scorched*

*Coughes smoke* "Seriously Cheek?"

"Yes!"

"Y. Y just Y?!"

"For piershey! she cool!"

"IDIOT!"

elatedrune asks:

What would happen if Freddy died?

"Everyone would commit suicide. trust me. i know.

Waffles132 asks:

Freddy, is honey your favorite thing in the world?

"No Bonnie then honey!"

Woopkip asks:

Foxy, I dare you to stare at Balloon Boy for an entire minute and try NOT to puke.

"Whateves"

*1 second later*

"BLACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"good job! you made my brother puke!"

**Do me a favour. Tell me why no one's killed Freddy yet and why i shouldn't let Bonnie force freed that pizza to Chica?**

"**Because I'm too awesome and Foxy."**

**No one asked you…**

"**What? It was about me and my wife!"**

**So wut? I may just give Comet and Goldie Chocolate cupcakes and rocket launchers to piss you off man.**

"**You dare…"**

**Wut? You'll stuff me in a suit? Sorry I agree with the teen dude! You are a fail. and Foxy ain't got nothing on me! the dragons and TF though...**

"**I'm gonna ask them to attack you ant then I'm drowning my anger in honey, pizza and listen to my wide play guitar. Bye…"**

***Whispers* Good fucking riddenes! and im locking my doors tonight... Ohhhhhhh I just remembered what this chapter's really for. **

**Ok so here's the game plan:**

**Accepting OC's**

**Ask OR DARE**

**Miltiple chapters in different pov's**

**May be paired up with some one with no date (no homo's!)**

**PAIRINGS**

**Foxy x chica**

**Comet x Donny**

**Goldie x Silver Freddy (Silvia)**

**Freddy x Bonnie**

**Toy Bonnie x Toy Freddy**

**Toy Chica x ?**

**Mangle x Jeff the Jaguar**

**Shadow Bonnie x Shadow Freddy**

**Marionette x Katie the Cheetah**

**Mike x Doll**

**Sammi x dragonspinner35**

**Ocean x Mikey**

**De-De x Jay**

**Anni x Fabes**

**Vincent x Crystalis (Crissi)**

**Beth x ?**

**Alli x?**

**Kia x?**

**Raff x ?**

**Leo x Gold**

**Loxxy x?**

**James x Kelly the Kitten**

**India x?**

**Lapiz x?**

**Crystal x?**

**Jake x Ashley the cat**

**Dashie x?**

**Your lucky OC can go to prom with the ppl the "?" (you can guess the gender by name!)**

**PS-the next chapter will be out when all dates are filled!**


	15. Prom part 1

**Hey ppl! I'm sorry for not updating. It's a lovey dovey chapter! Also I would have done it sooner but I feel like shit sooooo ye… special chapter so yay! CF out!**

**PS-Thanks 4 the OC's and thanks dragonspinner35 for the idea! ENJOY!**

**Gold the Vampire-SkyDragonQueen17**

**Jeff the jaguar and Kelly the kitten-sugarbeareva**

**Katie the cheetah-Waffles132**

**Ashley the cat-Woopkip**

**Again thnx to you all xxxx**

[Comet's POV]

Ok so I don't normally mind proms or these situations, but when you have the biggest title in the universes and you have to preform, you would be on edge. I don't know why I'm worrying but the chances are the fact that Sammi got a date to the prom and we went on a massive shopping spree and that the people who didn't get a date are in charge of music and food. Yeaaaaaaaah today'll be fun. I mean I had to do like 3 performances in a row, luckily 1 with my sisters and 2 by myself. I didn't write them but it was just one of those days if you had to write 3 songs in a mere few hours, your head would blow.

We had just walked in and it was time for my first performance. Donny was waiting for me back stage like normal and Lapiz and India where in charge of the music for us. It was the song me and my sisters would sing it was "Unstoppable by China Anne McClain" after, were my solos. "Let it go by Demi Lovato" and "Demons by Imagine Dragons" they went well. I went to find Donny so we could get some food and have a dance. I was attacked from behind with a hug from him. He didn't scare me. He seems to do it all the time but hey! Even more of a reason to love him! We were going to get some food when we ran into Mikey, Leo, Ocean and a vamp girl who I was guessing Leo's date.

"Hey guys!" I said, high-fiveing Leo and Mikey and hugging my older identical twin. The three brothers went to get us all drinks so we sat down and started talking.

"Comet this is Gold. Leo's date. Gold this is Comet, my little sister and Donny's wife."

"Hai." She said. You could clearly see her fangs and she had a good sense of style if I do say so myself. She was wearing a purple three-quarter sleeve shirt, gold vest, black knee-length skirt, white knee socks, black three-quarters way to the knee leather boots with a three inch heel &amp; a gold flame pendant. She had black hair, green eyes &amp; olive skin.

"Hai! I'm finally not the only vamp. Yay!" I said, punching the air. When the boys got back, me and Ocean had our normal smoothies. Gold had one too. Of corse, the boys just got some pizza. Us 3 face palmed and they just said "Wut?"

After we had our drinks, we went on to the dance floor and started slow dancing to Demons, and I thankfully didn't sing it. In all honesty, I had a good time. When "Avici Wake me up" came on though, me and the Avici's got on stage and started dancing and singing to it. I was playing my acoustic guitar to it and Goldie was changing the colour of the lights. Anyone who wasn't on the stage where clapping in time. I don't think it could get any better!


	16. Prom part 2

***gets slammed against wall* HEY!**

"**Speak. now."**

**I'vebeenbussyandmylaptop'sbeenplayingupsoplzdon'thurtme!**

"**fair enough."**

**AND you guys made me try and get Comet out of depression and she's now a phsyco killing creepypasta called Molly Massicure!**

"**oh yeah…"**

**Uuuggggggg! Look idc wut u say FazFuck! Ur a jack ass to the kid so fack off!**

"**wut ever"**

**I am that close to killing him….. welp! Heres ya chapter!**

Leo and Gold had gone off and we all frankly didn't wanna know where. We where walking and we came across Sammi and her date. I couldn't help but say,

"Oh lookie! It's the biggest and twattiest twat of 3!"

"Yeah ha ha ha you brat."

"Sorry but this is oldest vs youngest rivalry here!"

We all looked at each other and laughed.

"Sky"

"Chaos"

"Ocean"

"Times 3! Spirits don't make our destiny. We all 3, triplets unite! All to all it's worth our fight!"

"Tripple"

"Trobble"

"Triplets"

"GO! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Girls this is my date, dragonspinner35. Dragon, these are my younger twins, Comet and Ocean."

"Sup." I said and waved. Ocean rolled eyes and just said, "Hi."

It had been a few hours and the 6 of us were talking, when the Avici's, my brothers, Chica, Freddy and Bonnie came running up to us.

"Comet!"

"The fuck…"

"we….need…to…talk."

"Wut wy? 1 sec guys. THIS BEST BE FUCKING GOOD OR IMA-" then all the Fazbears said in one breath,

"Our dad's here!"

"THE FUCK?!"

**Clifhanger!**

"**Can I say?"**

**No cheek.**

"**Now?"**

**No**

"**NOW?"**

**NO! go eat some pizza they ain't aloud to know… *Looks up and see's camera* FUCK! *hits it***

**TAPE ENDS THERE**


	17. Prom part 3

**Ok part 3. I found out how they got into my house btw. Comet have Jeff £20 to pick look my house. The bitch. Anyway, you'll find out what Chica wanted to tell you (still mad…) and let's say you probably didn't expect it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Meep.**

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait. Your DAD's here. At prom."

"With guns…"

"We're fucking screwed…"

"So wut'll we do?"

I stood up straight in my spot and casually said like the Marine general I once was,

"Get 'em to the pizzeria. I get some things from there and call my mates. Got it?"

They all nodded and did that all. I started walking back stage to be stopped by the others.

"Comet da Fuck is happening?"

"Under attack"

They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wait what? By who?!"

"Not my place to say. Ask Fazbear. Not me." I then continued to walk. I delayed the door lock for a min whilst I got in. I pulled down a mask and the eyes went red. I held up a badge that read:

Comet Faraday

2nd in command General

CODE NAME

Lil' stardust

Weapons-all + melee

Then the shelves moved to reveal a room full of guns. I walked in and the door shut behind. It was my secrete room to keep my weapons. Fred would kill me if he found out. I heard muffled "where'd she go's" and then leaned against the wall. It was covered in camo and shelves upon shelves of guns, sharp things, med kits, amo, granaeds and 1 shelf had a picture and old army armor. In the picture, was a younger me and 4 other men. They had the same army kit as me but they all looked newer. The tallest had white hair with a black fringe and black. He had a badge that:

Andrew Carmichel

1st in command General

CODE NAME

Ender

Weapons-M30, shot guns

Then a slightly smaller man with a dark red hair and his badge read:

James Smith

Team sniper

CODE NAME

Snipes

Weapons-Sniper, granades

Then was a man who was smaller than the 1st man but bigger than the last with bleached blonde hair. His said:

Jackson Lockland

Bomber

CODE NAME

Boomer

Weapons-Granades, Med kit

The final man was tall with Black and white stripes of hair. He had black sploches all over his face and his badge was on his pocket. It said:

Mathew Price

Sharp shooter

CODE NAME

Panda Price

Weapons-Pistol, Granades, Machine guns

And then I was in the middle, being squished but still smiling. Then my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Sup lil' stardust."


	18. Prom part 4 an a little note

**Hey. If I don't update within a month, I'm dead. Dentist. Needles. IT'S A FUCKING ACT OF MY MUM AND DAD TRYING TO KILL ME! *sigh* welp here ya go… If I do die, tell the others I'll see em in hell… bai…**

"Huh?"

The call was then cut off by a random static and I got a message.

OPEN YOUR DOOR TO YOUR MINI BASE YOUR IN.

I had a moment and had multiple things running through my head. _Who is it? What do they want? How do they know my code name…_ like any sane person, I grabbed a LARK-360 and a few bullets and opened my door. I nearly dropped the rocket launcher when I saw who was there. My team. All of them. On their battle bikes! I saw someone else though. Around the same age as me? As they came in, I got a better view. At that point, for a girl, if you saw all your old army friends and then your oldest friend who was like your brother, you would break down in tears of joy. Herobrine. He was right there. My mortal instincts kicked in and I ran and hugged him.

"Herro is it really you?"

"Yep. In the flesh. Kinda?" he said laughing a bit.

"But how are you all here? Any why?" I said wiping the tears from my face.

"The Marshals picked up a signal. It lead us here and we used the bikes X-ray to see all the suvilians and inhabitants. We picked up some different energy and it lead us to the outside of this place. Do they know about it?"

"No. I plan to keep it like that. The energy was likely me and if it's stronger inside, it's my family. And the signal was my technical-brother's dad."

"technical-brother's?"

"my origin. One of 'em gave me some and so yeahhhh. Still!"

"And what's so bad about this dad?"

"He tries to use them as killers. He uses them for revenge. He take them ALL for granted. He isn't their dad. He never will be to them. To me," I got to a steel dummy, "He's prey." I bit the area where the frontal lobe would be and stabbed where the lungs and heart would be, and carved and eye patch on it.

"So the plan is?" Boomer finally spoke up.

"We get as many as possible down. Comet can decide from there." Ender said. It was like the old times. I just had to bypass one thing… the explanation to my family.

We had gotten into the back stage area and I told them to wait. I then walked out to my family shoveing questions in my face.

"Where were you?!"

"Classifyed."

"Have you been crying?"

"Maybe."

"Are you just gonna stay blank or wat?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Explanation. NOW."

"Can I just show you?" and then I got a gun that looked like a pistol but was a mini flare. I shot it at the door and it opened to revel my team + Herobrine. **(Sorry to interrupt but it's said Herro-Bri-9)**

"The fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck?"

"Meet the ELITE Marine squad, also known as-"

"Sharp Shooter 5" Ender interrupted. He was half zombie so I could shoot him all I want and he wouldn't die, which is what I did.

"Head shot…" I mumbled with a glare from Ender and sniggers from the team.

"Did you just…"

"Yep. I'm half zombie s-"

"CROMBIE!" me and Snipes yelled and the others just face palmed.

"SO I can't be killed. I'm Andrew Carmichel by the way. First in command. All the other back at base call me Ender for the black fringe and purple eyes. You already know Lil' stardust-" then I jumped up with an m30 and yelled "MEEP!"

"FOR 5 FUCKING MINUTES!" then when he yelled I just stuck my middle finger up at him and walked off. He introduced everyone and I eventually came out nomming on a cookie like a 3 year old and I had chewed it in to the shape of a frontal lobe. We told them everything but not the room in the wall and our plan.

"So what's your part?" Donny asked, with concern in his voice.

"I have no idea."

"Do what you used to do with the cr-" I then hit Boomer in the jaw.

"What did you used to do…"

I quickly grabbed my old swat gear and said,

"I would run in mid battle with short shorts and an army vest and shoot everything that moved, nearly killing myself each time. HEHE…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" everyone yelled throwing a table and a few plates at me.

"HEY! I saved peoples life and that made me who I am now so deal wid dit!"

They all growled and Goldie threw a plate at my jaw, dislocating it. I clicked it back and put my Molly Massicure gear on. I had bullet-proof armor on to. I had a really short shirt with leggings and a purple hoody, slightly blood stained at the wrists and neck and a green, blue, red and orange mask that only covered my eyes. My hair was black and went slightly lower than my breasts and was tinted red from blood. I had retractable wrist knives and my normal vixen razor sharp, titanium like teeth. The others had typical army gear and guns with crap tons of amo.

"SHITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN!" I yelled. Everyone cheered too. Shit WAS about to fucking go down.


	19. Prom Final!

**Hey! Look! I SURVIVED! I WILL SURVIVE *Comet attempts to throw disco ball at me* THE FUCK?!**

"**Stop fucking yelling or I'll rip ya throat out…"**

**Stroppy bitch…**

"**Yea well I'm tierd!"**

**Its 3 pm and ya resistant to sun light so…**

"**So fuck me sideways and call me Mike-"**

"**Wut?"**

**Fack off…**

"**Yea! Girl talk here!"**

"**Wut evez"**

**You need galaxy and a smoothie?**

"**Ohhhh big time…"**

**God damn that kid… **

"**Damn you too!"**

**Well here's the story! Ima hide now…**

We grabbed as many guns, granades, med kits and amo as possible. We ALL where there. We also found out that Leo and Gold had gotten lost in my labyrinth which I fell into a giggle fit about along with Mikey, Donny Ocean and the Avici's! we headed down to the prom area and then we saw drones. All the same. Killers. Their dad. I got my m60, AK47 and Shotgun and let hell free. Everyone charged and all at the same time, me, Goldie and Freddy ran as fast as possible and yelled "TIMBER!" as the other Elites charged on their battle bikes and sliced aLOT of 'em down. The others blew them to smitherines!

"Knock 'em all down! Don't kill enless necercary!" Me and Ender yelled. Donny and his brothers were knocking them down like flies. The few of us who had dates ended up tag-teaming. Sammi, being her, turned them all into flying pigs, which sent dragonspinner laughing on the floor, still shooting them in the heads. Me and Gold went K.O on them and used flame alchemy to quite literally knock 'em dead. Goldie them drained most of the remaining power and shocked the robots. Ocean and Bonnie ran around like idiots short-circiting them via Bonnie levitating them into the air and Ocean using her powers to throw water at them. Goldie and Freddy got core shots and ripped a few of their heads off which me and Ender yelled at them for. Herro and the other Elites just did their normal:

Snipes sniping their legs and arms,

Boomer bombing them

Price just. Just. I dunno. We don't get him. Meh?

Ender kept rapid firing with a mechine gun.

The spirit kids used team work and killer instincts to posses and kill inside-out. Marrion, Vince and Crissi had been stabbing and India, Loxxy, Crystal, Lapiz and Dashie had been blaitently knocking them out with their bare hands whereas Toy Chica, Chica, Foxy, Wolfi, Mangle, Jeff, Ashley and Jake had been sliceing the drones arms, legs and crushing their heads and when Jake and Mangle got whacked, I have never seen any other to people kill like that… I don't know wether to be scared or confident.

James, Kelly, The shadows, the remaining toys, Katie, Mike, Silvia and Doll had been on shotgun, med kit and grenade duty.

**[Time skip-nearly all drones dead, multiple ingered none dead (I REFUSE to go there!) and hidden in forcefield in forest, hidden from all eyes]**

"What's the plan?"

"I dunno."

I was in the corner, away from them all, in an ice dome. I was thinking. _Will I have to do my normal thing? Will I kill him? Will I save them? _Something was giving me de-ja-vu but I didn't know what. The phrases "SAVE THEM" , "HELP THEM" and "KILL HIM" where running wild in my mind, making me question everything more. I got up and was walking around, still invisible but forgetting this was a battle. In my mind the songs "Rule the world" and "The Nights" where playing at once. I stumbled upon the base and saw Freddy, Shaddy, Goldie and Fredrick's dad mumbling a song or something.

_It's been so long_

_The last I seen my sons._

_Lost to the demon._

_The one who turned them against me._

_Since they've been gone,_

_She's been tellin me this damed song!_

_So I could ponder,_

_The sanity of your farther._

He said this over and over. I kept thinking about what he ment and I got it! Well kinda. It was pretty obvious when I thought about it. "It's been so long, the last I've seen my sons" ment he misses them. "lost to the demon. The one who turned them against me." No wonder he had such a bad aura and keep twitching whilst singing this. "Since they've been gone, she's been tellin me this damed song! So I could ponder, the sanity of your farther." Means that it's their mum telling him the song so he can think about before.

"Huh. That's deep. I'm keepin that to myself… uggg. Talking to myself? I'm such a sado!" I said still invisible. He looked up and I wasn't invis so I pegged it as fast as I could. I got back in the bubble and sighed in relief. "THAT… was…. Close…." I panted. no one noticed so I was happy. I had made my decision.

"Comet?" it was Ender.

"Yeah?"

"What's ya plan?"

I grinned. "My usual. But I only kill drones."

"And what about our dad?" Shaddy stood up at this so I just shrugged.

"For me to know and you to find out." I laughed. I then teleported into my stupid-short skirt and belly top, grabbed the m60 and pegged it.

"TIMMMMMMMMMBERRRRRRRRRRR MOTHER FUCKERS! NO DRONES WILL LIVE!" I cried, both giving head shots, and getting shot countless amounts of times. Lucky I'm part vamp hey?! I then ran back in to everyone's except Donny's and the Elites jaws dropped.

"wut?"

"The fuck did you just…"

"They did say I did it. Any way A) Close ya gobs. You'll catch flies. B," I said this whilst walking out. "I have news. Yeahhhh the reason your dad did what he did was cuse he's possessed. BY A DEMON!" I said smiling and walking off. I was then followed by gob smacked Fazbears yelling "WHAT?" at me.

"Ya heard me." I said putting "Timber" on loud speakers and jumping and fist pumping the air going over to the base to smack the door down and getting ready to send the demon to hell and teleport the lot of us to the pizzeria- which I did and before I sent the demon to hell, I literally said, "SEE YA IN HELL FUCKER!" and when we got to the pizzeria, I collapsed from blood loss and manna loss. Yah insane right? Price you pay to be a herrowin! Yeah. I'm messed up.

In the end, everything was sorted out and it was like old times! Yay! We lived happy and get this, their dads a goodie AND sammi and dragonspinner started dating and I reincarnated goldie mum ans a full life beaing! HAPPY END 4 LIFE!

**OKI! Hope ya'll enjoyed! Back to Q &amp; A!**

***Avici's are singing The Nights with the others***

**SHIT! Missing the party! Bye!**


	20. Back 2 normal (Possibally?)

**We're back 2 normal! Yay! I may do more like that but til den, here's this! BYE!**

Yolo Love asks:

Bonnie, do you like Nyan Cat?

"NO!"

*Comet and Dashie are flying around singing it*

"APCOLYPSE! RUN!"

*Everyone else joins in*

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

dragonspinner35 asks,

Comet, how did you serve in the marines?

"Lets say you had faught in atleast 35 wars? What whould you do? And anyway, I also joined for REVENGE! *Takes out rocket lanchers* KILL ALL HUNTERS!"

**Ok so if you read 5 nights with a royal, you would get that and right now, me and Bonnie are hiding in a base in my garage. It's magic proof and reinforced with Consentrated Cybertronion Steel and Titanium and Bedrock. We have raided Comet's stash of guns and confiscated her Marine card. We're probably safe.**

"**How can you say that?!"**

**Because. The kids are affected by the apocalypse and do you really wanna knock lil kids out?**

"**No…"**

**So that's why. Ok so when this blows over, we're banning that song from the pizzeria. Bye…**


	21. SO MANY QUESTIONS!

**So many questions… I now love Copy and paste! Anyway, so many by 1 person?! Daymn!**

Beta asks:

Hey Freddy, just want to remind you, you have the best girlfriend, not only is she really pretty, but she's also talented! You are very lucky to have her around, and she feels the same way. You should tell her this more often, to make her feel special! Anyways if she ever feels down, tell her this and she will blush like crazy!

Ps. Some people in fanfictions say that you and Bonnie/Chica had "fun" and Bonnie/Chica created the toy animatronics. I think this is impractical. :/

"I totally agree. And I do tell her! And I have a good pick up line to make her laugh as well!"

*Bonnie walks in.*

"I heard my name? wut's the sich?"

"Notin. Just questions."

"KK. Hey have you seen my guitar and lucky pick? I can't find 'em."  
"No but I'll help look in a sec."

*sighs* "KK."

"Hey Bon. I got a question for ya."

"Wut is it?"

*Whispers somin in her ear.*

*Giggles and taps Freddy's nose making it squeak*

"You know the answer to that!"

"I know. I just wanted you ta smile!"

*Hugs*

"Love you!"

"Love you too Bon. *Bonnie walks off* Told ya so."

Beta asks:

To: The Old (And Still Better) animatronics:

What would you do if you found out your partner was cheating on you?

"KILL THE PERSON THER'RE CHEETIN ON US WITH"

Beta asks:

To: Everyone

If everyone was on a tropical vacation and the boat crashed, and you can only save 2 people, which 2 people would you save? And why?

Ps. I would save Bonnie and Freddy

"Not gonna answer that."

Beta asks:

To: Everyone

What is your most prized pocession/person.

When I say person I mean your crush or best friend.

"The one's we love? What else?"

Guest asks:

To: Bonnie and Chica

If Freddy and Foxy somehow got into a fight, who do you think would win! Or would you try to stop it?

"Stop 'em. Although Comet and Goldie would get popcorn and put ice on the floor just because they're A-holes."

"YE! We just love fights."

Beta asks:

To: The Old (And Better) Animatronics

Foxy: I dare you to kiss Bonnie

Chica: I dare you to watch

Freddy: I dare you to kiss Chica

Bonnie I dare you to watch

"NO!"

**It's a dare. You have to.**

"WE DON'T GIVE 2 SHITS!"

**Meh.**

Beta asks:

To: Bonnie, Mangle and BB

These 3 Animatronics are probably the most heart broken robots I've ever seen in a children's resturaunt. Bonnie is in the biggest state of disrepair by the humans, and her replacement is blue. Mangle is in disrepair by the kids and is a "take apart and put back together" attraction. Finally, ballon boy, otherwise known as F**k Boy is hated for being a animatronic that calls foxy to your office, and disables your lights.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah. Everyone hates me… and say I don't exist! Unicorns exist like talking waffles and the wall tasteing like apples exists! So why don't i?"

*Everyone looks at BB*#

"Wut?"

"Notin…"

Beta asks:

To: Bonnie

How did it feel when you had you're fame, face, and arm removed in FNAF2?

Ps. In FNAF2 you're probably voted 2nd scariest animatronic after The Marrionette.

"I. Was. PISSED."

"HEY! I'm not scary! Vincent's more scary when the toaster's broken!"

"THE TOASTERS BROKEN?! SHIT! WHO BROKE IT?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"shit…"

Beta asks:

To: Old and New animatronics

What do you guys think of you're counterpart?

Ex. Bonnie to Toy Bonnie

"THEY'RE AWESOME!"

Beta asks:

To: Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy

What do you guys think of BB?

"Creepy. Annoying. Odd."

*Comet and Foxy yell*

"THE BIGGEST FUCKING FUCKTARD OF BASTERD'N'BITCHIENESS EVER!"

Ps. Bonnie is my fav. Animatronic

"I'm LOVED."

dragonspinner35 asks:

Comet: how did you get the codename lil stardust?

"I. LOVE. Stardust. And I was the youngest there!"

Sammi do wanna see a movie?

"Yea. Which one?"

chipmunkfanantic asks:

Alright I have a question , who was there during the bite of 87 ? more importantly , why were the toy animatronics tampered with and five kids go missing ? and Mangle , I feel bad for you getting torn apart like that , the kids should have kept there hands to themselves , and the staff should have kept an eye on the kids same with the parents but more so to the point , the kids were destroying company property! .

"Foxy caused it. Mike was the victim. Biting the frontal lobe off is now my preferred way of killing. Me and the girls never saw it, but everyone else did."

Yolo Love asks:

Foxy, how would you react if all the Foxy Fangirls were chasing you right now (BTW, there is a LOT :3)

"I have Comet as a sister for a reason and my twin's the God of Speed and I'm the God of Fire. I THINK I can figure it out…"

**Ok. So my back and fingers hurt and its 00:10 for me. I'm signing off so babay!**


	22. huh? same again? MEH

**YAY! i'm back for more! I've been reading them and 1 nearly made me fall outa bed XD! Anyway here ya go.**

**PS-if your wandering why the others ain't said anthin is cuse I locked 'em out of the office cuse they where messing with my minecraft… one of these days Avici's… one of these day's your all screwed…**

Dragonspinner35 asks:

Foxy, what dose it take to be a pirate?

"A ship, a crew, a first mate, a hook, eyepatch, cutlass and for me, sisters who controle weather and water."

Mike: what are the chances on you getting a raise?

"0-10000000 enless Comet, Dashie, Foxy and Vice threaten my boss, then I probably would."

Sammi how do feel about guardians of the galaxy?

"OK! I heard it's ment to be really good. Shit. COMET! OCEAN! TIME TO RAID OUR WARDROBE!"

"Heck yea!"

Beta asks:

To: All animatronics

This is MY view of the 2 main animatronic characteristics. I would like to see feedback from the animatronics

Bonnie: friendly and isolated

Freddy: bossy but fun

Chica: charming and lovable

Foxy: Badass but jerky

T Bonnie: "pretty" but short tempered

T Freddy: bossy yet caring

T Chica: sexy yet bratty

T Foxy, Vixen or "Mangle": heart-broken but loving

Ballon Boy: annoying yet pitiful

The Marionette: silent and creepy

"We can all agree I think."

"I'M NOT FUCKING CREEPY!"

"Dude you pretty much stalk the tablet for a fic to update."  
"Hey! That Zanglo sounds cute!" *is bright red like Foxy and Comet*

*Eveyone backs away slowly*

Beta asks:

To: Freddy and Bonnie

Freddy: Is Bonnie ticklish? If so I dare you t tickle her when she least expects it.

"Yas. And ok."

*1 hour later- Bonnie's in hers and Freddy's room and practicing her guitar and Freddy's about to tickle her."

*Playing and singing Timber*

*starts tickling Bonnie*

"AHH! Freddy sto-hahahahahahahahaha! S-s-s-s-stop-stop i-i-it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*Stops, kissed and walks off with Bonnie giggleing like a kid.*

"told ya."

Bonnie: Are you ready for Freddy?

"Always-hehehheheh-have-heheheh-been. Kinda…"

Bets asks:

To: Bonnie and Toy Bonnie

There is a alternate universe where Toy Bonnie is a girl and Bonnie is guy and people ship Toy Bonnie x Bonnie. The worst part is, there are many people who believe this. Also why does Toy Bonnie take Bonnie's face, does she need it THAT bad?

Ps. I think Toy Bonnie is jealous, and takes your face to impress Toy Freddy. Bonnie is still my favorite!

"No. I never took her face. The Freddy mask had it. And she's my big sis for crying out loud!"

"and I was ok with being faceless because it was used for a mask that looked like my Freddy Bear!"

Beta asks:

To: BB and Foxy

Hey Ballon Boy, your probably wondering why you are getting a message. I here to tell you that even if everyone hates you, doesn't mean you are a bad person, humanoid, animatronic, boy. Remember Foxy was the cause of The Bite of 87', so he is the bad guy if anything. Here, have a gold star! *gives BB a gold star*

"YAY!"

*Foxy's body lights on fire*

*Comet walks in with an AK-47*

"HEY! No one call's my big bro a bad guy!"

*Shoots BB and Beta in the heart and head*

"Fuck you bastards…"

Guest asks:

To: Old Animatronics, Mainly Foxy

Isn't it strange that even though it clearly states Five Nights at FREDDY's and the restaurant is called FREDDY FAZBEARS pizzeria, And on top of all that Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist in the game, THAT F**KING FOX PIRATE BASS-TURD IS THE MOST BELOVED ANTAGONIST OF THE WHOLE F**CKING SERIES. because of this i REALLY hate Foxy. Sorry if I had broken some of your hearts.

*Before anyone says somin, Comet OBLIERATES Beta*

"STOP SPEEKIN SHIT ABOUT ME BRO! ME'LL SEE YE IN HELL FUCKA!"

"Thanks ye sis."

"Np!"

Beta asks:

To: Everyone

Do any of you play COD Advanced Warfare? If you don't you should try it out, it releases your hateful energy into a violent game which satisfies your rage. Also a scientific study shows that playing first person shooter games can increase your handling and accuracy of shooting an actual weapon. Also playing games together as a couple or playing together with your best friends can increase your bond within each other.

"yep. All of us. Mostly the Avivi's though."

"KILL EM ALL!"

**And we wonder why she's so violent?!**

"**wut you say bitch?"**

***Gives Comet a frontal lobe***

"**NOMOMNOM. All is forgiven!"**


	23. My note to some one and a date!

**OK! Here we go! This'll be fun heheheh.**

dragonspinner35 asks:

Mike who is the biggest troll in the family?

"Goldie or Marion. You probably thought I'd say Comet? No she's only a troll when she doesn't get what she wants."

Sammi I'll be there in an hour.

[1 hour later]

*Sammi's waiting outside in a long teal dress, blue eyeshadow, black heels and a green sparkley hand bag.*

*dragonspinner pulls up in farari and Sammi gets in and the go 2 the movies*

Beta says:

To: Foxy

If I'm going to die by your pussy ass and your friends vomit, and whatnot, so be it.

Ps. I don't are if your the god of your stove or whatever I will die a honorable death considering you can't fight me like a man.

"SCREW YE!" *Hooks eyeballs out and bites frontal lobe off* "Comet! Got ya somin!"

"YES! Ta!"

*Alli pops up*

"Dude we did it again…"

"Screw im. ee deserved it!"

"Wow dude."

*Sets dead body on fire*

"Who be god of ye stove now fucka. See ye in hell."

**Dude. Just plz stop takin the piss of Foxy. He's had a hard life and he's different. He had hardly and mates so that's why he was always at the office in fnaf 2, he was selfconchous and he nearly killed Comet because Mike killed his emotions and Alli got pissed off. I get annoyed with him and I'm not complaining so plz, let the dude be!**


	24. fuck the 4th wall

**Ok so not gonna talk for long. Just a few points-**

**Me and Comet are one in the sane person so that counts Delilah to. The others just break the 4****th**** wall and we go crazy at them for it.**

**So, I'm sorry dragon spinner but I really can't a special for you for the reason that my hands on the bridge on being numb, if you saw how long the prom chapters where…. Yeah and I just don't have the time. Sorry… and anyway, I'm in a mood with things right now so it WILL get ooh(Out Of Hand)**

**Listen Beta, it fucking hard as hell to make a good story, I prefer CF, I won't tramitize Foxy because of A, and I don't give two shits and a fuck if you think I'm a phycopath! I have issues so this stuff is what I do to cool off and I honestly side with Foxy and Comet. Dude, they're killer animatronics, enphasy on KILLER! They do what they want and so wut if foxy has ADHD?! Ok I'm gonna go before I kill somin. Bye…**

**PS-THANKS TO THOSE WHO SUPPORT ME AND DON'T GIVE ME HATE AND GREIF! Xxxx**

Clarity55 chapter 23 . 14h ago

Bonnie: are you and Freddy ever going to have kids? Plz? Plz with pancakes, waffles and French toast with whipped cream, syrup, fruit and chocolate chips on top? :3

"I honestly haven't thought about that… maybe…"

Beta chapter 23 . 15h ago

To: Dragonspinner

So you think reason lessly killing an innocent man is justful? Well not here in the States, what Foxy did I WILL NEVER GIVE A FUCK at all. So mister spinner, he did an act of mudering, which is not right and I will have the athorites reported of your actions. Understood? I don't hate Foxy at all, I just FUCKING HATE EVERYONE IN THE FANDOM THAT LOVES AS MUCH AS YOU. Have a nice one.

Yours truly, Beta

*Sammi walks in*

"FUCK YOU! No one talks to my bae like that!"

*teleports to the moon!** XD sorry had to!***

Beta chapter 23 . 15h ago

To: Author

Still don't give a single, fricken Fuuck. You should tramatize Foxy if he does something that pisses you off. Yet, I don't give a FUUCK. So don't even tell me because I won't give a fuck, I don't hate you just leave me out of it.

**Already answered that. And srryously! Wut is with breaking the 4****th**** wall here?**

Beta chapter 23 . 15h ago

To: Foxy

Dude I was just fucking with you, you have anger issues, a random reader that keeps this book going does not deserve to get his frontal lobe and eyes ripped out of his face! But do I have anything to worry about, no! Even if your stuck in that book i still feel threatened. Fuck it! I'm calling the cops!

"Do. Oh do. Ye stupid mortal landlubber! Me has diplomatic emunity n don give yer threts two shites!"

Beta chapter 23 . 15h ago

To: Mike

Hey, bet no one speaks to you, anyways, do you give fuck about something that bothers you at all? If you don't, high five neither do I!

"I tend to just ignore them and take the piss of em. I have nick names 4 em all:

Fazfuck

Chica chicken shit/dooshy duck

Bonnie bunnie bitch

Foxy the fucka"

*High fives*

**It's official. Mike. You are a twat and SHIT! WHY 4****th**** WALL WHY?!**

Beta chapter 23 . 15h ago

Wait wait wait, FUN YOU THINK REASONLESSLY KILLING SOME READER IS FUN!? YOU ARE A PSYCOPATH!

**Me and Comet both. We ARE phycopaths.**

"Killers to be exact and 4th wall?"

**Doesn't count. We're Massicure Molly for fucks sake! We never give 2 shits and hungry?**

"Yeah. EJ got us some fresh cross breed frontal lobes and smoothies!"

**FUCK YEAH!**

Beta chapter 23 . 15h ago

Someone, someone! I am a man who has the power to change the world! I am no someone!

*All*

"**FuCk** **YoU"**

Beta chapter 23 . 15h ago

To: Foxy

Wait what! You went in my house! Fuck it 911 I retarded fox pirate animatronic went to my house and killed my brother! Hold let me just let the gas leak and the house will blow up. Hehe this is why they call me the "god of the stove! Burn fox burn JK he isn't in my house he just ripped up my puppet I sent him.

"I. NOW. HATE. YE."

Beta chapter 23 . 15h ago

To: Foxy

Just fucking with you man! It's alright, I swear this time.

"Should I trust ye?"

Beta chapter 23 . 15h ago

To: Author

Well if your hearing this ummmm you probably got another message. Anyway, if you wondering why I make Foxy mad, well fuck with him, honestly I'm just testing his temper. Your probably thinking I'm a big retard, but in all seriousness i just don't give a fuck, and nieghbor should you.

Best Wishes, Beta

Ps. Nice Story so far, other than Foxy "ripping out" my frontal lobe and eyeballs.

**Thanks and I've already given my defense.**

Guest chapter 23 . 15h ago

To: Everyone

I understand that Foxy is in pain, I knew he would harm me in some way. By the way my eyeballs and frontal lobe are still within my body. I'm here to say sorry, and remind you that Foxy was NOT the cause of the bite of 87'. Need some evedince? Well, first of all we all know taht FNAF2 is a prequel, so it was placed in 1987 which means 1 of the NEW animatronics had to bite the child, so it could not have been Mike as the victim or Foxy as the animatronic that bit the child. My guess is Mangle was the cause because if you get jumpscared by her/him he/she bites you directly in the frontal lobe. The victim was Jeremy Fritzgerald because during night five the "phone guy" tells you that you will be taking the dayshift, and you will make sure the animatronics don't hurt anyone. And this makes sense because mangle was torn apart by the children, and he/she might have wanted revenge.

Sincerely, BetUhhh ?

"CF!"

**No.**

"PLZ!"

**4****th**** wall.**

"SCREW THAT!"

**I fucking hate you all. Ok so the bite WAS Foxy and Mike was the victim. We've already clarified that. AND WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP FUCKING WITH THE 4****th**** WALL?!**

"For the lolz."

"And it don't count for us because we're one in the same."

**IK.**

dragonspinner35 chapter 23 . 17h ago

beta really has problems you know foxy you did the right thing i have some questions but i think i'll save them after the date so CF you know what to do right

**Yeahhhh. We've already clarified that. I bet if he wasn't at war with me and Foxy, he'd be cool and I've already gave my answer.**


	25. Rage, i get questions and randomness!

**Ok so I'm only gonna answer the questions that ppl have asked. Enjoy.**

Beta chapter 24 . 10h ago

To: CF

Can you tell Sammi to stop complaining and not give a fuck like me and Mike? If will help when trying to get more friends. Again another one of my sick jokes no one laughs at, but this isn't a joke I'm dead cereal man. Or am I? I'm not exactly sure either. But you should be thanking me (you really don't have too though) because I make a peaceful conversation go from peaceful to a hornet on steroids or even worse. Anyways like I said I will flip the bird to whoever insults me or pisses me off in anyway. So don't fuck with me, even if I deserve, which I do. As always Beta is not responsible for any injuries (or death for that matter)to person or property if provoked verbally or physically

Yours Truly, Beta

**Ok so if you want I honest truth I feel ya pain but with me, things backfire. Sammi can say do do the fuck she wants and Mike don't give a fuck about half the things ppl say 2 him. And honestly, its not a joke 2 me.**

Beta chapter 24 . 10h ago

To: Every reader, character, and person that has something to do with this book

I am not a bad person, I am not what you think I am. I am like you. I had a tortured past that scarred me for life. I was bullied multiple times, called names to this day I am still harassed by many people. I do not want to re-live this past. Please, please stop saying I am a bad person for fucking around with Foxy. Why because I was just trying to make a joke yet, no one laughed and then it escalated. Now I am hated being known as a person who is heartless, soulless, and a big jerk. If you did not hear this message then you will live in a oblivious maze of lies. Why do people hate me, I am misunderstood, abandoned, and forgotten. Just because I make jokes that are unintentionally mean and sick. I am a good guy, I am your friend, as long as you can understand my confusing and mangled ways. No one understands me or why I am still alive. If you got this far in my apology and my message, thank you for listening. I am Brandon, I am Beta. Remember this name in a time of hate and pain. Goodbye everyone, and remember I am your friend.

**Can't take it. I have been bullied since I was 7. FUCKING 7. I'm in year 7 now and I understand if you hate me and this story but it's my book. I've been sensitive for most of my school life and I have ADHD and watch horror and stuff to calm me down. I'm just violent and that's me. Brandon, you can hate all you want but to be honest, I've had worse. I know how you feel and just so you know, sorry alright! I took it a bit far but, hey, life's full of challenges so that's why I fucking hate my life.**

Beta chapter 24 . 12h ago

To: CF (have it your way)

I can accept the fact that you don't like readers fucking around with the characters. I told you many timed within my reviews that I was just fucking around. Yet you still make Foxy kill me? I guess if I'm not wanted then ill just go to another q and a, which I have. Remember I'm saying sorry right now.

Yours Truley, Beta (I will continue to call myself this and there is nothing you can do about it) x)

**I don't but I have ignorance. I like violence and it's your life to make!**

Beta chapter 24 . 13h ago

To: Everyone

Hello let me sing you a song. Soooo all of this started because a certain someone couldn't take joke, now I am chocking on all the hateful words you guys send to me. Now EVERYONE hates me except Bonnie, well hopefully. But in all seriousness this needs to End, the only way that's going to happen is if become your friend. Now would you please accept my apology, remember I'm realy really sorry. If your not convinced well I made this song for whoever I made mad, I'm lookin at you foxy Foxy: screw you. Ye called me the god of the stove! Me: Well then there is no heart in that body of yours and I was right about everything I had said earlier! Foxy: your right Beta, but you are one dead man when your alone, so you can't be defended by the author, or even Freddy and Bonnie!

Me: alright let's shake on it. *Shakes Foxys hand, paw, robotic hand thing*

**Livin in fantasys? Don't blame ya… but still man, why am I getting all the questions?**

Beta chapter 24 . 13h ago

To: Author

Well your wrong on the bite of 87' and you still continue to say Foxy was the cause. Mike couldn't be able to survive without his frontal lobe for that long without his frontal lobe (the frontal lobe is part of the brain, so he be stupid as fuck without it no offense mike) Mike: None taken! Anyway, obviously you really hate me or something considering bonnie would say FuCk YoU to me. After all I'm one of her biggest fans. Anyway toodle-loo

Your Truley, Beta

Ps. Bonnie, if your reading this, I know you wouldn't say FuCk YoU to me, unless I killed Freddy or something. But I wouldn't do that, or would I? If I had to kill one of your friends it would be Foxy. Keyword: had to. And only because he is giving me(and the author) a hard time. Anyway, *tips invisible top hat*bye my bunny friend, tell Freddy I said Hi!

**It is possible. And I don't give 2 shits and a fuck!**

Beta chapter 24 . 13h ago

To: DragonSpinner35?

Greetings Mr. Spinner, I was informed by yourself that you cannot take a joke, well don't worry. I don't gave 1 fuck. Whatever you say, whatever you do, whatever you think about me, won't matter at all. Do you wanna know why? Because people in the 21st century don't give a fuck anymore, why because some smart-ass at Apple decided to make even MORE advanced iPhones just because they wanted to keep the worlds mind away from the people who yell and scream like you do to shut the hell up and stop pissing off a "imaginary fox/pirate/animatronic that can't even feel emotion or pain". The author of this story is full on retarded and willing to make a "GOOD STORY" and he/she is probably reading this right now, and thinking, dude that guy is going to get kicked by Foxy in the next chapter in the dick! All because FNAF fan girls go crazy after that stupid lamp post! Why "because he is my senpai" or "he is an awesome pirate fox the phone guy loves him, so should we" it's not Foxy fault at all, I regret pissin him off, (I don't give a fuck though) AND THE PART OF IT ALL, THEY THINK FOXY IS A GOOD GUY, EVEN THOUGH FOXY, titled in the FNAF wiki, IS A FUCKING ANTOGANIST, NOT A GOOD GUY.

One last time (most likely) Yours Truly, Beta

Ps. The only reason you call me uncool is because your not my friend, don't blame it on a war you stupid shi uhh nice person, I said nice person. Bye

**I'm a girl. And I'm 12. My name is Molly. And leave him outa it! **

Beta chapter 24 . 14h ago

To: Author

You know what? Fuck this story! The OCS are retarded and Foxy doesn't even have fuckin feelings! To all who's read this this story: I'm sorry to say your wasting your time! So, if a fox badass animatronic nightmare can have feelings, so can this fucking message! Tell Bonnie I said bye, you will probably wont but I'm going to say that anyways. I don't hate Foxy, I hate this story and the position he is in. But if you don't change any if this (which I doubt you will), then I'm leaving for good.

Yours Truly, Beta

Ps. I'll still remember you Bonnie and BB.

**Bye then! I wont fuckin miss ya… a lot. You put up a frickin good fight dough!**

dragonspinner35 chapter 24 . 16h ago

foxy you shouldn't listen beta he's a jerk i can speak for everyone in your fandom when i say whats past is past so don't dwell on it whats is important is that you look towards the future and sammi thanks *kiss* love you and CF you should take a break i'm sure readers would understand.

*Sammi blushes and nearly faints lost for words*

Foxy-Ye *gets whacked by Freddy on the back* thanks bro. You honestly don't think I try? And thanks. Appreciate it! *whispers to gob smacked Sammi whilst dragonspinner leaves* you get to keep this 1.

**Thanks. I'll take a 3 day break considering SOMEONE is givin me a hard time. Appriciate it man. Thanks. (Not sarcasm don't worry!)**

Beta chapter 24 . 16h ago

To: Author

Well you see, it's not so hard to do something when you set your mind to it, focus on having less characters. Now, I'm not saying that your characters are bad or anything like that ( except comet ) it's just very hard to understand the story and what your trying to picture in our mind. Also you also might wanna it clear who is saying what, here is an example:

BB: YAYY!

Or

All: FuCk YoU BeTa!

Yours truly, Beta

***smirks sarcastically* done it a min ago. Jeez!**

Beta chapter 24 . 17h ago

To: Author

Ummm, this chapter (I guess) solved all my problems with Foxy. Anyways i might start looking for another story with other people who don't offense to insults and also don't have crazy OCS that I never avtually understood at all. Either way this story is really confusing with all the OCS and twists in the story and whatnot.

Sincerely, Beta

**MY STORY MY RULES BITCH!**

Woopkip chapter 24 . 19h ago

Wait I have another question.

To: Springtrap.

Springtrap, are Goldie and Bonnie you're parents?.

*Goldie shoots himself although he can't die*

*Bonnie faints*

"Bonnie's my lil' sis and Goldie's Freddy's lil' bro. no dude. No. but I get that a lot but those two… not so much. *yelling* FREDDY! _THAT_ QUESTION CAME UP AGAIN!

"of for five… ok. You get the ice bucket, I'll put her in bed."

*Grabs bucket of ice and holds it over Goldie* "your where sayin?" *Tips it on him*

"THE FUCK!"

"the question came up again."

"ok ima drown that memory with resistance fall of man with Ben. Peace."

*Freddy facepalms* "Oh brother…"

Woopkip chapter 24 . 19h ago

Woah, I haven't reviewed this in a LONG time.

**Yea man! Y?**

To: Foxy

Damn, bro, you're getting a lot of hate in this. What's it like getting hated on when you're usually the most loved character?

"Meh. Mike still rips on me for '87 so not THAT bothered. Though, I think Comet, Chica and Crystal put this on Facebook. Shit…"

chipmunkfanantic chapter 24 . 22h ago

I have a couple of questions , from what I understand Mangle caused the bite and Jeremy was just the unlucky victim . is this true ?

Comet, Foxy, mike, Jeremy and mangle: NOPE! We've already explained that!

Also , Did Fazbear Entertainment build more animatronics but threw them away like garbage ?

All animatronics~ no we just hide.

also , why did Fazbear Entertainment Built Slavage the Spring trap ?

ST~ I have no fucking clue. I was at Goldie's old place. I WAS the first and original Fredbear, but he was ma 2.0. we WHERE a good team before we got locked up for the first murder. Geuss we didn't do much but seek revenge after that.

and I have a question for Toy Foxy/Mangle , Why did the kids rip you apart in Kids Cove ? just why ? and where were there parents and was security lackluster in Kids Cove ? cause to me that seems to be the case .

Mangle~ I have no freekin clue. Yes they just all hated me and fell asleep and because the lil' kids where tantrum brats, their parents didn't really care. I geuss so…

**Why did I get all the Q's? meh. I'm taking a lil break but'll be be back on Friday. Bye! Love all you supportive ppl out there! xxxx**


	26. 4 me, its chapter TWENNY WHAN had 2 say!

SpringySpringtrap asks

For Foxy

What happened to the pirate accent, heck shouldn't your whole family (besides chica) have the accent?

Foxy: well, me, comet and Crystal only get the accent when we're pissed off. Jay on the other hand, takes after Chica.

Beta ask:

To: CF

Well I see you my advice, alright I'm in a good now, soo don't worry about me anymore, I'll ask a few q's a once in a while, but I'll just see what people have to say for once.

As always, Beta

Ps. I still don't give a fuck.

**Well, I don't give 2 shits and a fuck m8. And ok.**

Guest chapter 25 . Mar 4

To: CF

I understand your pain that's sad and all, I've recently found a way to forget the pain. Anyways, a new problem has risen, a problem even worse then 7 years of bullying. It's complicated to explain it, because you have I am, (yet you never will and that's fine) but my pain can be fixed in a couple of weeks of watching people like you make story's to forget the pain, and yet i realized now by typing this I can't feel any pain if I don't let if get to my mind and have thought settle in my mind for too long. Yes! Now I don't have to hate Foxy anymore! Yet he will always hate me, at least here he will.

Yours, uhhh nevermind ill just go instead

Ps. I bet you wasted your time reading all this, my problem is fixed and I can't give a fuck about anything, even if Bonnie (in this fanfic) hates me forever.

**Meh and I know it's u Beta. I may be 12 but I ain't stupid.**

Woopkip asks:

Your welcome! Sorry you have to go through this, hope your break is a good one and got your creative juices flowing. Mmmm. Must be some good juice.

To: BB.

Why do people say, "Inhale my dong enragement child" around you?

**Thnx! Xxx**

BB: what does that mean?

dragonspinner35 chapter 25 . Mar 3

beta i know what you were gonna say in that ps for me and your right where not friends that would make me say this to you with friends like you who needs enemies and beta i'm not always a nice person because there's a reason they call me dragonspinner *breaths fire* and i'm glad your leaving so the next we meet i won't think 2 second about torching your sorry excuse for critc ASS

*INSERT ANSWER HERE*

**Wow. Gonna be honest, I thought I would've hade shit tones to do. U guys just saved me a few min's of typing! Thanks! Bye! Love u all xxx 3**


	27. seriously!

dragonspinner35 asks

Mike on scale of 1 to 10 how scared were you on your first week?

Mike: 7 of 10

Freddy why are you always in the girls bathroom?

Freddy: because Comet and Chica always lob my things in there.

Bonnie do have any tips play guitar I needed some insight to play in my friend band?

Bonnie: Learn ya scales 3, 5, 2,3,5,2,4,5 and then youtube some chords.

Beta asks

To: CF

What the fuck am I still doing here, everyone fricken hates and it's all my, this is exactly how I got bullied, first, I said something that sprung an idea into someone's mind, they started to bully me because of that, it escalated, now almost every old student in my middle school calls me that. What the fuck is wrong with me! I'm torturing myself by making every1 pissed off at me. Of course if is kinda funny, and right now I'm thinking, why does every1 hate me, they don't even know how i truly am, I am a good person inside, my initial thoughts ipin this fanfic were that people were going to get along, but nevermind, things cant go my way for once, I know I'll forget about it later, but this saddens me that people in this fanfic cant understand 1 simple message! (I'm not so sure you though) to bullied is one thing, to know you could've prevented it, is even worse, damnt I feel like punching a wall. Tell Foxy, even if he doesn't want to hear anything from me, that I'm sorry for tease ping him, for mocking him, any bad things I've done to him.

Of Course, Beta

**I never said I hated u! I tell ppl about bulling and at my school, SHITS done!**

Foxy: and just because I never replied to your appologies doesn't mean I didn't accept them.

Beta asks:

To: CF and Dragonspinner

Dragonspinner: first dragons don't exist, 2 this just a fanfic, 3 I never wanted to be a dick bug you take jokes too seriously.

CF: I don't care if every1 in this fanfic hates me, I'm over it and I've, not cause of you or your characters, of course it's me, I forgot to write my name on accident. Oh well. I still don't know why every1 hates me, most likely because I am a soulless heartless fuckface, but like u i dont give a fuck, now of course I don't live in a fantasy If anything Dragonspinner is, that part with me and Foxy is if Foxy were to accept my apology (at least what I'd expect, mostly) , I'm just in very very in need of entertainment, and that's were you come in, your book is supposed to be entertaining me, but now it's just opening up old wounds. Whatever, live and learn. Also, about you being bullied, you know you could've done something about it, of course I did but little happened. I was actually the only to be bullied, except 4 n other prsn, who I befriended.

**Ugggg. Why can't we build a fucking bridge and live laugh learn?!**

Ps. Dragonspinner, feel free to threaten me with your love of Foxy and your fantasy of a world. My eyes will be open, unlike yours. Also, dragons still don't exist

Ppss. CF not to ruin the moment, but isn't it the 22nd chapter? (Yes, I count the whole prom series as a 1 chapter) honestly, life to me seems COMPLETELY POINTLESS. Why? Because we live for 70-90 years of pain and struggle, gain and pleasure, just to realize that we will die 1 day, and all of our achievements, will be lost forever, unless your famous and everyone loves u, but there r so little people who are.

Of course, beta

**Kinda saw logic comin my way but in my opinion, I don't give two shits and a fuck!**

SkyDragonQueen17 asks:

I dare ALL of the freddys to play the Five Nights at Fuckboy's series and state there honest opinions on it. *TO FREDDYS* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME GUYS!

[1 hour later, 29 broken computers, all freddy's exept goldie in rage mode but not kill mode, and the faraday's avici's in epic mlg pro mode]

Woopkip asks:

Haha! This is your 100th comment! :3

**HELL YEA! I'M LOVED!**

To: Crystal.

What would be your reaction if Toy Freddy started singing Love Is An Open Door to you?

Crystal: suicide because he's my uncle and with TB… unless he was pissed then I would get uncle freddy instantly.


	28. LONELYNESS!

Shark Lord asks:

Question for everyone, What would you do if you heard this quote coming from an adult? 'It's been fun but I have to go. I've got a date with a six year old boy,'

All: Suicide or police.

**ok so I know that there is only 1 but I have a question of my own.**

**CF asks:**

**Readers, where are you?! I know you have better things to do than read my crappy stories but still! So plz, where are you all… **

*Comet puts lonely song on and foxy plays song on the world's smallest violin*

**I hate you 2**

Comet and Foxy: the feelings mutral.

***shoots them in their heads***

**That's for the ppl you shot.  
Ps~i'm starting a new story but i won't abandon this 1!  
**


	29. IT'S HERE!

ElementalAlicat dares:

Hey! I have something to dare y'all!  
(Abby: y'all? Me: shut up Abby!)  
I dare you all to come up with your own dances to the song "we go together" from grease!  
I love that song!

All~Hate that movie didn't listen to the songs...

Woopkip asks:

To: Chica  
Have you SEEN all of your and Toy Chica's sexual fanart? Your reaction?. (Seriously, I even saw sexual BALLOON BOY, out of all people. I have officially lost my faith in humanity)

Chica:yes and i try to ignore them ALL for the facts it's pretty much porn, it's gross and Foxy will kill ALL the people who made them.

Foxy: wut'd i do?

Chica: Nothin

Foxy: OK?

elatedrune asks

What would happen if everyone turned into trolls. (Not trollers but literal trolls)

All: Get Comet, CF and Marion to turn us back, and if that doesn't work, we'll go to fucking arendelle!

**NEW STORY OUT NOW! Fnaf ~ Avici's~ the next generation PLZ READ AND REVIEW!**


	30. i get a dare?

Beta asks:

To: CF and DragonSpinner

If me and Dragonspinner stay rivals because he cant take a joke, then I will just neglect him, problem solved. But that's not gonna happen, he'll probably just make up some crap that I'm complaining too much and blah blah blah. He really doesn't know that I DONT hate Foxy, and it was all just a stupid, fucking joke, and now he's acting like I'm the 3rd Adolf Hitler or something. I just want to know why Foxy is so great, and why does it feel like I'm the only 1 who doesn't think 1 person should be the most famous.

You know, I dont fucking care about this part anymore at all, so yeah bye.

**Meh. Your life.**

Sammi: PLEASE DON'T FUCKING KILL EACHOTHER!

**Since when….**

Sammi: goddess of chaos remember?

**Oh yea. meh**

Beta chapter asks:

To: DragonSpinner35

beta news flash the world dose not revolve around you there are lot of people with worst cases than you heck one even kill themself cause they couldn't take anymore and that comment with the whole torching you wasn't about foxy it was from me personly and the torch could have ment i was going to come to your house burn you with a welding torch so i hope you read message clearly

Is this coming from a fuck 8 year old? I don't feel threatened at all whatsoever, plus you don't know what's its like when your fucking friends betray you and bully and call you names for 4 damn years! Of course you don't, Foxy isn't there to protect you from bullies, or any other danger for that matter, I never hated Foxy, I hated people like you, who talk crap, just to impress someone, or make me feel worse, your just as bad as I was 2 years ago, your the reason I'm in pain, you can't keep your fucking mouth shut because you have a useless topic to talk about, anyways I have other dumbasses to waste my time with who are more respectful then you will ever be, go torch your ass with your own fucking fire-breathing lizard, just keep me out of it. You don't know what pain feels like do you, ever heard of bullying, probably not, well I had to face 5 years of that, even after that, there are still former friends who bully me, honestly I would've suicided because i thought everyone I know will fucking harass me because I will do something which cause it too happen, I don't hate you, your just pissing me off because you don't know what I'm went through, it changed me in that period of time, I'm only fine now because I'm not like you, I, like the author have went through similar struggle, of course both of us survived because we met new friends, people who know what we've been through, plus we don't give a single fuck about stuff that insults us. So why am I talking to you? Because I'm saddened at the fact that even if we go through pain for a long long time, our suffering hasn't even neared its it middle.

As Always, Brandon

**Me and Sammi: **you two are fucking insane…

Beta asks

To: Everyone

Hello again, I'm going to put you in a situation, an easy choice, but at a cost. You wake up, but when you do, you see 2 big doors, the left one has your ordinary world, the right one, has a world with your wishes and desires in life, if you want to leave, you must choose the correct door. So my question is, which one will you choose, and why? This is a very simple choice. I, personally would choose the left, but this is your choice to make.

As Always, Beta

Ps. I haven't spoken because I was on vacation, I had Thursday and Friday off soo yeah bye.

**All of us: **kk what eves and we would go left because we like our life how it is. We probably wouldn't change it.

imanol7211 dares:

I dare the author :D to kill everyone for 5 seconds then revive them... then the animatronics break the fourth wall and try to kill the author XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

(infinity XD)

**Your every-dayin' me. Honestly. I think only Comet and Bonnie like me. Meh I'll do it anyway.**

**[5 secs later]**

**BON COMET PUT THE BARIERS UP!**

Comet: 4th wall?

**SCREW THE FUCKING 4****th**** WALL!**

Bonnie: OK?

**[3 days of hiding in the base with Comet and Bonnie]**

**ALL: THANKS A LOT!**


	31. I talk 2 much

**Ok sorry 4 not updating. I've had shit going on and I had a go at my mates ex and he hit me in the face with a rock solid football and I attacked him. The lil fucka legged it for his life after I started kicking him and had to get a 6****th**** former to have a go at me and 3 of my mates (dispite my struggling) dragged me away. I didn't FLINCH when he booted the ball at me. You stand up for whats right and you get yelled at… I really am phyco aren't i? meh. Rather be phyco than a chicken.**

**Chica~ *COUGH* racist*COUGH***

**Oh sos. Meep.**

Beta asks:

To: CF

Barely noticed that now? I thought it was too obvious to begin. Heh, just joking with yah, I'm always been sane, I just look like a psychopath, my life's changed a lot since I started reading this book. Even if I am a psychopath, so are you, hey did Mike get my gift yet?

As Always, Beta

**No. ok. Yes. And being a phycopathical person's good for difense!**

Beta asks:

To: Bonnie and Mike

I dare you to prank Freddy anyway possible, this is for tickling you! Wait hold on, I was the one who told to do that, uh nevermind.

Bonnie~ One step ahead. Bronze and Goldie re-wired his mic so he'll sound high pitched as hell.

Hey Mike here's a hat, it says: Mike rules and there is nothing you can do about it! (Gives hat)

Mike~ ah cool! Thanks dude!

As Always, Beta

Ps. Mike is my #1 security guard

But Bonnie is still my fav.

Woopkip asks

Freddy, I dare you to tap dance with Goldie, Phantom Freddy and Toy Freddy.

ALL Freddys: FAWCK OWFF!

dragonspinner35 asks

i'm just gonna ask questions from now on and leave the thing or topic or discussion or whatever with beta in past and move on so here's a question for

golden : how would you feel if you didn't have your powers to teleport?

Goldie~ my life would be 1/3 dead.

sammi sorry you had to see that i'm gonna go bye

Sammi~ *Grabs* relax and please stay. I've seen wars and they tramitized me. My sisters a phyco killer and has a shit past. And as if I care! You stood up for whats right! I may be a goddess of chaos but sanity with that shit still counts. *Kisses and Hugs*

FoxofFNAF asks:

Crystal accept my dare, beat the Fox from NIGHTMARE FUEl and if you do not know him. Let me tell you that he is truly a phycopath. read Fnaf: Fox's life. He looks like me but more gruesome, also to know what he looks like now, read NIGHTMARE FUEL.

-Fox. P.S No EMPs allowed no guns. Just a pure phycopathic contest. Also keep all humans away. He can eat them.

Crystal~ meh. My family are former killers and my aunt's a phyco path. I THINK I'll win.

StormMoonRabbit asks:

Foxy, how would you react if I said I shipped m!Bonnie x Chica? *runs away to grab axe for protection* Because I do, no offense Chica.

Chica~ wha…

Bonnie~ *takes axe and throw's it back, missing head by mm's* we. Ain't. LEZBIEZ!


	32. 4 once, Bonnie doesn't freek about a Q!

Beta says:

To: StormMoonRabbit

Umm I'm pretty sure CF knows Bonnie's, gender, but like 1 she doesn't give a fuck 2 she probably considers Bonnie a girl, I mean seriously, if you lookup Bonnie NO males are there. Plus Bonnie's purple, and NOT TO BE SEXIST, but I think purple is a color that females prefer more than males. In my opinion at least.

As Always, Beta

**AGREED!**

StormMoonRabbit says:

For Bonnie

Scott does not like your logic, then wiki/Bonnie *does BB laugh*

Known as Bonnie the Bunny

Species Animatronic Rabbit

Gender MALE

Color Lavender

Occupation Guitarist in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Band

Starting location Show Stage

First appearance Night 1

*epic fail music plays*

Bonnie: Fuck. You. I am a girl. If you have a problem with that, speek to my husband. So fuck you and bu bye!

**Ok short chappie! No Q's and honestly, the kids need Q's to! (The ones from Avici's are in this to!)**


	33. I can't be arsed to say anythin sos

dragonspinner35 asks:

Charlie: what are your hobbies?

Charlie: playing with fire, flying and causing CHAOS! What else?!

Jake: do play videogames if so how good are you?

Jake: yes and I'm the second best. Bronze in first. CHEETER!

Bronzella: WHAT EVER TREVVER!

Shark Lord asks:

Bonnie what is your view of my special coated version of you named Bronze Bonnie/ Bronzie? Oh and here's a spare guitar just in case you accidentally lose yours.

Bonnie: meh. My niece is bronze and her name's Bronzella so not bothered and thanks!

StormMoonRabbit says:

*whispers to headcanon Chica* The fangirls got to him. We best leave with our one.

Headcanon Chica: Agreed. *drags other headcanon animatronics off*

Nyoom *grows Palkia wings and flies off* See you on the other side, not that I will, because more people are accepting you as a boy every day, Bonnie!

Bonnie: Don't give a fuck!


	34. MY FIREND IS HERE!

HollyThePirateFox asks:

Do an awesome fan fiction about foxy PLEASE! from Khori

**Got it! Cya 2moz!**

StormMoonRabbit says:

*does BB laugh*

Salvige: Huh? Where'd that come from?! I'm a find ya noise!

Bonnie: Oh for crying out loud Sal! And your my OLDER sis!

Salvige: I WONA FIND THE FUCKING NOISE!

Bonnie: it's someone tryin ta piss me off.

Salvige: kk. Just don't let comet get to them.

Comet: HEY! Learnt from my mistakes! And do you really think I care!?

Both: Fair play! But still…

Comet and Me: BUILD A BRIGE!

dragonspinner35 asks:

falisity: where would go for a vacation.

Falisity: Paris or Australia.

Bronzella: what is your worst fear.

Bronzella: Being alone and no such thing as tech or magic. My world would be over…

**Ok so, we're starting to ban bronze from history and the mortal world. Also, dragonspinner, are you planning on a holiday with Sammi and the kids or somin? Cuse if you are, Disney land, lego land, Ibiza or Miami are my recommendations! and, where are you all?! all my faves and views are dropping like flies! heck, the park near me was like a fucking ghost town! for my mate, a shit tone of dead ppl and family ocourd, SO WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?! **


	35. IMPORTANT AN

**Hai guys, CF here. I'm writing to ask, WHERE THE FUDGE IS EVERYONE?! I can't do the stories without Q's and I really don't want to abandon this fic.**

**Ok so that's out the way. So, my friend Khori wants me to do a Foxy fic and, I will in due time. I will happily accept OC's and will sort it out when I feel that the Avici story has a good few chapters. I wont abandon any other books and if you don't understand some of the stuff I write, read my other stories and if you still don't, then PM me. if you don't know how to see my other stories, just click my name!**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Plz follow, favorite, and maybe youtube my fic's and more importantly, enjoy! Ba bai!**


	36. Violent Sal and sibling ravalry

SkyDragonQueen17 asks:

Goldie, I grant thee the ability to teleport for two chapters so you can scare the shit out of Freddy. Have fun!

Goldie: I do that already! *teleports infront of Freddy and does fnaf 1 scream*

Freddy: SHIT! THE FUK GOLDIE!?

Goldie: hahahahahha! One of the reader gave me perms!

Freddy: grrrrrrr. It's suit stuffin time.

Comet, here! * Hands nuke launcher* I don't know what to do with it. Have fun!

Comet: YAY!

Foxy, Wolfi, Sammi and Ocean: Oh for cryin out loud!

Shark Lord asks:

To Golden Freddy do you mind me giving you three special coated friends in my fanfic 'Golden Freddy's Friends'?

Goldie: kk

To Chica have you heard about medieval style pizza?

Chica: yeah and tried it! It's delish!

To Freddy have any kids tried honking your nose to see if it squeaks?

Freddy: yes all the time.

To Foxy how do you keep your hook from getting rusty?

Foxy: dunno. I don't try really.

To Bonnie did any children cry from looking at you? No offense.

Bonnie: yes and none taken. Funnily enough, Freddy pissed me off and one of the kids got scared.

To Balloon Boy do you have some ability to change your eye color?

BB: no but I wish I did. Maybe people would hate me less.

All: we don't hate you. Your just… odd?

BB: D:

Comet: BUILD A BRIDGE AND DEAL WID IT!

To Marionette what would you do if someone started playing Rebecca Black's Friday song?

Marion: Shoot them and myself.

To Mangle what would you do if you had a cannon?

***phone goes off and sounds like cannon***

Mangle: SHIT! We're under attack! Man the stations and fire full on!

Foxy: real suttle CF. REAL suttle.

**Sorry! Wait 4****th**** wall here?!**

**Comet: pinkie baked it and you ate it remember?**

**[Flashback]**

Pinkie pie: Let's beat these yolks and save my folks by baking the fourth wall!

**1 min later~**

**NOM! That, was yummy!**

Comet: ya know ya ate the 4th wall right?

***starts bouncing singing nyan cat* **

Comet: AW COMON!

**[end of flashback]**

**Ohhhh yeah….**

To Toy Chica where do you keep your beak at when you go into scary mode?

Chia: in the kitchen

To Toy Bonnie how come your less creepy then Bonnie?

Bon-Bon: natural beauty.

Bonnie: I'm older than you…

Bon-Bon: I don't care.

Bonnie *punches* that's sorted!

***looks* well. Didn't see that commin…**

To Toy Freddy why do you look even more creepy then Freddy?

Freddy: because my little brother's gay. He wears makeup for gods sake!

Fredrick: shut it!

Freddy: you. I'm older than you!

Fredrick: and? And I'm not gay. I have low self asteam.

Freddy: so? Hey, I've had a tramatic life mate. Don't go there.

Goldie and Shaddy: WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT IT ALREADY?!

To Springtrap do you want to fight a Wyvern? ;)

I hope you guys don't mind if I send my Nightvern to battle you. Life would be dull without a Wyvern cyborg right? Oh and before I forget Nightvern's immortal. Check my main page for details about him if you wish

*Runs at her but springtrap reflexes kick in and gets knocked out*

Sal: 1) my name salvige but I prefer sal 2) you where saying? *gets blade and cuts off head* meh. *walks off*

**Ok so, I came in, found out I had eaten the 4****th**** wall (shit…) sal's violent as shit when she wants to be and a lot of sibling rivalry went on here. Huh?**


	37. Murder and revenge much!

elatedrune asks:

Marionette would you rather keep the tune you listen to or the song it's made after? (btw the songs name is My Grandfather's Clock)

Marion: KEEP! Holds to many memories.

KudleyFan93 dares:

I dare ... I dare everyone to dress up in diapers and act/talk like babies for an entire chapter. Because I'm an evil person. XD

(Expect weird dares like this from someone like me, heheh :D)

Goldie and Freddy: already happens. We're the only ones who aren't effeced. Don't ask why because we don't know. We have ta act like the oldest…

Golden Freddy first what does kk mean? Next how are you able to see without any eyes? Also mind if I send Silvex, Foxy and Mangle's younger brother, to keep you company?

Goldie: it means ok and not really. Though, chances are comet and silvia's gonna come in and freak.

Chica and Toy Chica how is it that you two are less creepy then that Chuck. E .cheese chicken? Trust me do not try figuring out who she is it'll scar you for life. Here are two baby dragons for you both enjoy.

Chia and Chica: dunno. Chuck. is just a cheep knock off of our place and we've met her. Her name's helna and she's a right snobby bitch!

Foxy how does it feel knowing that your more popular then Freddy?

Foxy: awesome.

Freddy where did you get your hat and bow at? They look good on you.

Freddy: don't remember and thanks!

Bonnie why do you look like your trying to eat Mike's head off in Five Nights at Freddy's?

Bonnie: probably cuse I am because he's always a bastard to us.

Toy Bonnie has anyone ever called you Bugs Bunny?

Sasha (Shadow Bonnie): you! Bugs!

Bon-Bon: 1) FUCK OFF! 2) answer ya question?

Mangle have you ever been confused for a wolf? Sorry if you get offended by my question.

Mangle: yes. A LOT.

Marionette have you ever watched a 'kids' show called 'Are You Afraid of the Dark?' I want to know your opinion about adults showing that to little kids.

Marion:yeah. I'm not to bothered.

Balloon Boy why do you look like the Villager from Animal Crossing?

BB: he's my identical twin!

Purple Guy, if he's here, did you drop in a grape vault to get your coloring you Joker ripoff? Also your suit SUCKS!

Vincent: Comet. Call Jeff and EJ and get ya new nuke gun. Bloods gonna be spilled.

Nightvern beat him up and take your revenge on Springtrap.

NV: ok!

Springtrap how come you were not discovered by the employees at the Pizzeria? Oh and Nightvern wants to have a word with you, you got lucky last time but he learns from his mistakes.

Sal: dunno. That place still gives us all nightmares, comet most. And IDC! I'm practically made of springtraps so, good luck!

Comet how did you get your name? Hope you don't mind Silvex and Nightvern coming to your show.

Comet: well, names reflect talents and dutys and I've always loves space and stars so when I was 4 and got hit by "Comet 9" (DEADLY COMET!) I geuss my name had a perpose!


	38. LONG CHAPTER ALERT!

**IMSOSOSSOSOSORRY4NOTUPDATING! I've had things going on and I got into a France trip so I honestly forgot! Again sorry! CF! (I now need to hide in the bunker so the others don't come and kill me! D: **** ) **

Beta asks:

To: Vincent

Heyyyy, can I join the party, im good at this kind of stuff, im getting a career in manslaughter. Yeah, pretty much every time, these men in black suits and this car that says "police" spectate me, and give me the silver medal! They do that every time, they say "your under arrest"

Vincent: ok and cool

Beta says:

To: Guest

sorry I accidentally hit submit. but the point is, you cant always judge someone by their past actions, I mean I think your a cool, decent dude that is too conclusive, not the best set of skills but, this is just recent activity, you could be totally different. actually I don't even know why your trying to make me look bad, I did nothing wrong to u, so why do you do it to me? Just, in the future, don't judge people by their first action, you will learn more about them this way.

You know who I am.

Beta says:

To: Guest (you really need a name man)

Dude, if you think im a bitch, I just want to know why you hate me. Me and the author, ar not so different, of course she has a wild energy that I will never understand, but other than that. If you truly knew how it would feel to be bullied, then we feel you, but we should be bitching about it like little bitch, KIDS. (sorry) on the playground, we should be together (not in a gay way you know), I mean I did a failed attempt at a song, I said it multiple times, eventually it did work (embarrassing me in the process) so now the author

**I really shouldn't but in but I think I might make myself one of those online social ppl! It could happen?!**

Beta chapter asks:

To: All pycopathical characters

What if all psycopaths are just misunderstood people who are thought to be ruthless monsters.

You know who I am.

All phycopaths: AGREED!

Beta asks:

To: The Marionette

Hey I think I found out who your counterpart is, jigsaw!

If you don't know who jigsaw is, you NEED to watch saw. Also I dare puppet pete (mari) to reunite or at least find out who jigsaw is by the internet.

As Always, Beta is not responsible if you have a heart attack while watching the content listed above.

Marion: no. just no. I have seen that and it has scared me for life!

Beta asks:

To: Everyone

Hey, random question, whats everyones favorite color

Comet, Vice, Bonnie and Sasha: purple

Sammi: teal

Ocean and Bon-bon: blue

Foxy : red

Wolfi and Sliv: silver

Goldie and Sal: Gold

All freddys: Brown

Chia and Chica: Yellow

Mangle: White

Mike: amber

Crystalis: ANYTHING shiny

Also, I dare the old animatronics to prank the new ones as hard as they can, 100 percent effort, failure is not acceptable, if you don't succeed, the Marionette will make sure you try harder the next time.

Spring trap (spring bonnie), the phantom animatronics, the marionette, golden freddy, the securiuty gaurds, comet, and other ocs: watch the "fireworks"

Everyone exept toys: YOU'RE ON!

[Sal, Saddy, Sasha, Marion, Goldie, Comet and the others record this all]

[Foxy POV]

Charge phone completely

Put cannon noise on loop

Set off clock

Let the show begin

5 mins later…

BOOM

Mangle:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

[Freddy]

Goes invis near Fred's weight scale

Has phone to play a random thing

Let the show begin

5 mins later…

PHONE: the limit of people has exeded. Please only let one person on at a time

Fredrick: *gets frying pan from nowhere* BANG*

Freddy: HAHAHAHA!

[Chica]

Hide all pizza ingrediants and cupcake

Let it begin

5 mins later…

Chia: NOOOOOO! EVERYTHING I KNOW AND LOVE'S GONE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chica *thinking* : SHIT! The bitch don't love me!

[Bonnie]

Simply hide all the makeup in the hose and instrements

Seconds later…

Bon-bon: MY MAKEUP! MY GUITAR! MY SISTERS?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Beta says:

To: Guest

Dude, if you did not realize it before, me and the author are cool now. I never wanted to be the center of attention, in fact it disgusts me to see that people are famous just because they look pretty. Now I dont want to have the same relationship with dragonspinner, with you. Im trying to get MORE friends. I don't hate anyone, but imstarting to not like you for being like dragonspinner, but he has changed, so im cool with him. You need to be tolerant to the people around you are your not going to have any friends. Okay? Reply if you understand

As Always, Beta is not reaponsible for any injuries to person or property if provoked. Thank you and stay safe around Beta.

Beta notes:

To: CF

Just a reminder, the phone guy is NOT the purple guy. Why? Very simple, we all know that the purple guy died in fnaf 3, when the spirits killed him. The phone guy dies in fnaf 1, as you can cleary hear him get killed by freddy. Phone guy died in 1993, and Purple guy died 2023. Just wanted to clear that up so no future mistakes are made in this fanfic.

As Always, Beta

**He could have faked his death! HA! And he could posess the springtrap from that universe! HA HA HA HA.**

Guest says

hey look beta is just a lil fucking bitch who want to be noticed and in the center of it all don't pay him any mind and if you put this message in the next chapter good and if he trys to say something about you just don't read his stupid commet about your story...I know your pain of being bullied I got bullied a lot to I feel you.. :D have a awesome life! :D

**yep. Ok so pm me ya problems guys. I'm on it like a car bonnet!**

Aipocanrocinu says

XD i didn't get what the smurfs reference was until i realized gargamel says that to his cat asmerele when he does something to him/her i don't know

**When he gets squished or lobbed in a portal!**

dragonspinner35 asks and dares:

dares:

comet to play the impossible game.

Comet: no last time, I was locked away and we had A LOT of broken things.

i want everyone to swap marriges for one chapter

EVERYONE: NEVER!

questions:

freddy: have you ever forgot your anniversary.

Freddy: NOPE! Next month and a week away!

BB: have you thought about making balloon animals.

BB: yes but they didn't work well

everyone:what is your wepon of choice for zombie apocalypse.

All: NUKES!

golden:what are the types of dance can you do in which i challenge you to dance off.

Goldie: Free style, slow and ballroom and no.

Vincent the Fabulous A*** you are a poor excuse for a villain heck even Springtrap looks like it doesn't want to have you. By the way do you know what's ten times scarier then you? Teletubbies and Barney the Dinosaur, that's right I went there. I told Chica and Toy Chica's sister Chicum that you love calling her sisters ducks and she's heading over to you to beat you up and cram you into something worse then Springtrap the purple Teletubbie and you won't be able to possess it, and your suit still sucks!

ME and Comet: AGREED!

Vincent: ok I hate everything now.

Freddy I already asked Marionette this but I want to know from you what you think about the 'kids' show called 'Are You Afraid of the Dark?' Oh by kids I mean five to seven year olds. Watch 'The Tale of the Dead Man's Float' and a few others to see what I'm talking about.

Freddy: don't mind but I will never show Tavi that.

Octavia: what dad? I heard my name?

Freddy: nothing Tavi.

Octavia: ok! Oh and have you seen "Are you afraid of the dark?" It's well cool!

Freddy: …

Octavia: take that as a yes. *walks off*

Chica and Toy Chica how long have you had those cupcakes? I hope you don't mind me making a platinum sister for you.

Chia and Chica: a few years and NAH! We need a new sis.

Bonnie how come you don't have eyebrows?

Bonnie: yankee candles…

Foxy is your hook removable? Cause Silvex wants to give you a golden hook

Foxy: ye and ok.

Toy Freddy why are more terrifying then Freddy?

All freddys and Comet stand in the door: GAY!

Fredrick: *Pan again*

Mangle do you think that it would have been a wise idea for children to mess you up?

Mangle: *Still tramitised from prank* …

**Ok! That went well… 1502 words… SHIT MOTHER FUCKERS! Oh yea. If I can get to 30 faves, I'll start ANOTHER new story! And I'm doing PM counciling to! You know the drill. BYE!**


	39. ITS TOO LONG!

Bonnie: How do you cause the cameras to go crazy? By the way I just realized your not creepy at all.

Bonnie: mad hackz

Toy Bonnie: Why are you suddenly so frightening now!? You and Toy Freddy make the pizzeria so much creepier! I would have let Toy Chica or Mangle get me then you two!

Bon-Bon: oh well your nice…

Toy Chica and Mangle: You two are not offended that I sort of called you not terrifying right? Have some shark teeth as a gift from me.

Chia and Mangle: nah.

Chica: Do you get angry with Mike because he has your cupcake hostage? Have this flamethrower to use on any one that calls you a duck, no offense, on purpose.

Chica: oh you have no idea!

Dares

Vincent: So you don't like my nickname for you eh Joker ripoff? You don't scare me you big baby! Come and fight me in my dimension you hideous Teletubbie reject, me and my team are ready to kick your BLEEP!

Vincent: bastard…

Mangle: I dare you to ride Nightvern the Wyvern and go on a wild rampage on the town ;)

Mangle: OK

[1 hour later she's in the government cells]

Mangle:SHIT!

Chica: I dare you to bake a BIG medieval styled chocolate pizza and share it with your family

Chica: been there done that!

Toy Chica: I dare you to ride in a tank with Chica and blow up everyone that called you two ducks on purpose ;)

[5 mins later]

Chia and Chica: WE'RE COMMIN FOR YA SMIDTCHS!

Mike: I dare you to go out on a date with a female great white shark and give her a big kiss XD

Mike: Fuck off.

Jeremy: I dare you to fight a T-Rex

Jeremy: NO!

Mike and Vincent: when did you fucking get here?!

Jeremy: A few mins ago. Why?

Vincent: no reason

Mike: *picks up walkie-talkie and whispering* comet! Dashie! Get the glitta gun and paint!

Comet: Could you make sure Mike and Jeremy don't try to get out of my dares?

Comet: *Gets nuke* DO THE FUCKING DARES! DO EM!

Mike and Jeremy: OK! DON'T FUCKIN KILL US!

Betheny: Bit far?

Comet: no they don't normally listen unless I use guns.

Freddy and Golden Freddy's: I dare you two to wear a fedora instead of your regular top hats

Freddy's: Fedora? Really? No man no.

Toy Freddy: I dare you enter a pirate battle with Foxy. Here's a wooden sword to protect yourself.

Fredrick: …

Foxy: I dare you to fight that terrifying Toy version of Freddy? Here's a jeweled pirate sword if you want to even things out with that hideous thing, or use your hook and you can keep the sword anyway as a gift

Fredrick: WHAT NO! Freddy! Shaddy! Help me out here!

Freddy and Shaddy: Nope.

[5 secs later]

Foxy: Win! NEVER take the piss of a pirate fire god!

Freddy: Dude was the barbeque nessercery?

Foxy: Maybe

Snowfrost asks:

Damn, why cant i comment ONCE? I dare; the foxes to sing PFUDOR, the freddys to sing CAKE, the chickens to sing the BANANA song, the bunnys to sing LIKE THE COOL KIDS, and the marionette and bb to dance GANGMEN style, all in front of the camera. And everyone, pick your favorite characters and do what they are doing, in pink tutus! I will do the PFUDOR! And i swear, i WILL do it!

Foxy: OH FUCK ME!

Comet, Mangle and Faraday kids: pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbow!

Foxy: god damned everythin…

Freddy's and their kids: the cake song? Never heard of it.

Chica and Chia: I'M A BANANA I'M A BANANA I'M A BANANA! LOOK AT ME MOVE! YEA YEA!

Bonnie and Bon-Bon: Never heard of it.

Marionette: NOT THAT FUCKING SONG!

BB: *Already doing it*

Snowfrost asks:

Sorry, my favorite color is chaos. YES! Its a real color! Ask discord! Sheesh. Also

To Everyone:

Whats your favorite ship with FNAF? If you guys dont want to answer, OR you call me a b*tch for asking this question, i dont care! I was just wondering. I ship mangle and foxy. Its my OTP, besides fluttercord, but thats another story for another fanfic.

Comet: I'm gonna be the one to say this for Sammi because she's on holiday, FUCK DISCORD! He, is the biggest bastard eva! He USED to be Sammi's dad when we where separated and believe it or not, he is weak, pathetic and dumb

Others: we're not ansering

Foxy and Mangle: AND THE FUCK?! We be brother and sister! Notin more notin less! YE BYTACH!

Snowfrost asks:

To Foxy:

Do you read fanfics? If you do, what kinds? I like mlp, so sue me. I also freakin love FNAF. You are my favorite character. Mangle is second favorite. SORRY mangle! I freakin hate balloon boy. Why am i still talking?

Foxy: No. I'm banned cuse I normally rampage if there's on about me, I'm loved and we ALL hate him.

Mangle: I'm not bothered about being secon.

To Marionette:

You know what. I fukin hate you. Why do you always want to give people hugs? That is, if they dont wind up your music box? Actually, what IS your favorite song? Mine is Big Bright Beautiful World. Look for it on youtube.

Marionette: I hate you to. I give hugs because that box keeps me locked up, and it's "it's been so long" it's sooooo freekin good! It's been so long, slast I've seen my son! Lost to this monster, the man behind the slaughter! Since you've been gone, I've been singing this stupid song! So I could ponder, the sanity of your mother! I know it off by heart don't judge!

To Mangle:

Who made you 'mangled' in the game? Please tell me. That way i can beat the shit out of them. Also, do you love foxy? Please say so. If you dont, then that ship, which I support, will die, and i will die.

Mangle: little kids and yes because he's my brother.

SkyDragonQueen17 asks:

WHOO! BUMPER CARZ! Sorry had to! XD Now to the questions &amp; dares! *evil giggling*

DARES

Bonnie, Bon-Bon, &amp; Springtrap: Run around yelling 'WHOO! BUMPER CARZ!' for 2 chapters.

Bunnies: NAOH

Comet: *hands over one of the 'toys'[AKA something explosive]* Blow up your least favorite person/animantronic.

Comet: YAY! BB! I'm commin fo ya N*GGA!

Purple: YOU SHALL BECOME PINK FOR 5 CHAPTERS! *evil laughter*

Vince: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Shoots himself*

Mike and Dashie: YAAAAAAAAAY!

QUESTIONS

Gold &amp; Marionette: People ship you two together, reaction?

Goldie and Marion: FUCK NO! We're practically brothers! JUST NO!

Goldie: Me and Comet have been to like, 6 of those dimentions! They scared me for life!

That's all folks! Bye-bye!

ALL: BAI!

Beta asks:

To: Toy Animatronics

Hey, how was you "gift", hoped you liked it, I sure did. It was the funniest experience in this story yet! Don't worry you don't have to say thank you so yeah, see yah next time.

You know who I am.

Toys: THAT WAS FUCKING CRULE MAN!

**Ok so tell me again, why do we do this? And 1,266 words went into this! THESE ARE TOO LONG FOR ME! And this place it to sane and making sense! SAMMI DRAGON KIDS WE NEED YO LOT BACK! ME AND COMET ARE LOESING ORE INSANITY HERE!**


	40. HELP US

**Ok guys CF here! So, I've been speaking with another author who started a Q&amp;A. he told me that someone called ScorchedPaintTrails is saying Q&amp;A's are against the rules. His exact message was:**

**WARNING: This is an interactive fanfic. Interactive fanfics are against the rules. I will not report you, but please be careful in the future.**

**Please know that if you are reading this man, I. don't. give. A. fuck! If itbwas against the rules, then it would have been shut off a while ago! So if you continue, come at meh! I have followers and if you are reading guys, help us out! #Q&amp;A if you follow us!**


	41. LONGEST EVA! HEEEEEEELP!

dragonspinner35 says:

ok CF we will be back late this week.

Dragon: hun looks like we have to get there comet and cf are losing it.

Sammi: alright dear kids time to pack up you aunty comet want us back.

Charlie: AWW mom i haven't finish spreading my brand chaos to the locals.

Falisity: and i haven't finish my shopping i just saw a cute dress that would look lovely on me.

Dragon: sorry kids but if we don't get back there your gonna one less sane aunty to deal with.

Charlie and Falisity: ok dad

so CF don't worry we will be back bye for now

**ok thanks!**

Comet: SAMMI IF YOU CAN HEAR ME EVERYTHINK MAKES SENSE! IT FEELS LIKE HELL!

**WOMAN CALM IT! *Bitch slaps and comet goes quiet* good…**

Sammi: shit…

To : Vincent/springtrap:

Why did you murder those kids? And are you secretly mike AND phone guy? Maybe you killed those kids in the past and you wanted to turn your life around, so you prerecorded messages to help the night guard, untill the bite of 87'. You lost your memory and became the night guard, unknowingly, you were listening to yourself. So everyone thought that you were not the purple guy, because YOU DON'T REMEMBER! any questions?

Sal: w-w-what does this have to do with me….

Vincent: dunno.

Sal: I'm gonna ask Comet…

Vincent: I'll answer this then. Ok so, I did it because I was board, Mike was apart of this to but that's because we had a rough child hood and our mum was a bitch… I'm not phone guy or whoever he is, Mike was the victim of 87, ye. Why do you people listen to that stuff?

Snowfrost says:

To beta:

Dont try to understand what i am saying. I am too chaotic. Not even Discord understands me. Trust me. *eats pizza*

HollyThePirateFox:

*Vincent makes new animatronic* Holly:Oh hi ugh who are you

Comet: SHIT! *Runs away from Vincent and stabs animatronic*  
Vincent: COMET!

Holly: Ok?

Beta asks:

To: CometFarady

I don't want yo be realist after this, but when you kill people u Stab them in the heart (dead) stab them in the lungs (still dead) bite off their frontal lobe (disgusting, impossible for ALL humans, unless your abnormally strong,and there still dead) then finally, carve an eyepatch? (Who the fuck does that to people? Not even "Vincent" or true identity FRITZ SMITH does that to people!) Then you bite them or suck there blood, either way, you have to have a strong knife to do that, and you HAVE to catch them off guard, even if you do all that, there's a chance the blade might not stab him in the heart! It's easier just to slit their throats slowly with a very sharp object, or stab them really deep in the back or chest, or I don't know, BLAST OFF THEIR KNEECAPS WITH A FUCKING SHOTGUN! but, all of that (YOUR KILL STYLE) is not only unessasry, but it's also hard to pull off. So I hope this review changed your image on killing people like a psychopath because your way is almost (the victim will feel the first stab, depending on the knife strength) PAINLESS and DIFFICULT way to kill someone.

As Always, Beta

I know. It works. Pluss I would imagine its fun!

Me and Comet: naho. We do it like that because its messy and fun as shit. Its not painless because they feel every. Last. Bit!

To: Snowfrost

I'm confused on what your talking about, but ok then!

Snowfrost asks

To Beta:

I agree! Thats just the plain truth. Because, big surprise, I DONT GIVE A

Foxy: DONT SAY IT!

Me: what, WHY ARE YOU HERE!?

Foxy: i want some pizza

Me: NO! *eats entire pizza*

Foxy: how did you do that

Me: he he, I wont tell

**?**

Beta chapter 40 . Apr 1

#Q&amp;A

FoxofFNAF says:

#Q&amp;A also if you do it to me ScorchedPaintTrails do not bother.-Fox

Beta asks:

To: Everyone (BB, Goldi, Salvage, and Phantom Foxy in particular)

Part 2 of COD:AW/FNAF remake

*BB looks at his new design

P.F.: Alright, you know what to do this time, lets go.

*they storm the office and strategize a foolprrof plan*

*BB jumpscares the securidy guard

*security guard dosent even flinch

*BB sighs and walks away in sadness

S.B.: leaving so soon?

*SpringBonnie grabs BB and pushes him to a wall

S.B.:Your dead, rookie. Reset, reset!

(Scott enters the simulator)

S.B.: It was his design sir, I knew it was too early

Scott: Hows my boy doing?

S.B.: hes a work in progress

Scott: keep working, this animatronic is worth more than this whole franchise.

End of Part II

Beta asks:

To: Everyone

Hey I made a typo on the jigsawmarionette thing, its supposed to be jigsaw marionette, also, if you don't mind, I would request you put tgis in your next chap.

After the Ceromony of Shame of BB

Gold.: Im sorry BB, you were the best animatronic to us all, the humans don't understand your pain.

BB: *silently sobs*

Gold: If you ever need-

Scott Cawthon: Excuse me, BB you were the greatest animatronic ive ever met, you deserve to live in a game that is as effective as you are. the Marionette told what kind of animatronic you are, think about it, don't let this Ceremony stop you. *hands a invite to FNAF3 game*

-2 hours later-

-its raining, and BB is all beat up. but 5 times more terrifying than before-

TBC

See you next time, Beta

Beta asks:

To: Animatronics

If you seen on deviantart, you know by now everyone is freaking out about you guys (I don't see why though) I want to know what is your least favorite and most favorite drawing of you guys as a group or individually. Also, look up shrek is love, shrek is life, I also want to see your reaction on this, ooooh this is gunna be fun, *grabs dragon and sammi* you guys are gunna want to see this too.

As Always, Beta

All exept oc's and me: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

P.s. Ive noticed you've been gone for over week, im betting you were on a trip to france Idk

**Nope! Just haven't had the time!**

Beta asks:

To: Everyone

I want to see their reactions to typomaniac vl.1 and 2 I based my OC heavily on mudkip.

Have fun, Beta

Beta asks:

To: Everyone

What is your reaction when I say, jigsawMarionette. Also don't tell puppet pete that I posted this, heel destroy me.

Goodbye for now, Beta

Avici's: LUIGI!

Beta asks:

To: SchorchedPaintTrails

If you think Comet, Me and many other followers are just going to listen to the voice of 1 person, then you are wrong, because in this website, the author makes the rules, the author is the one who "pulls the strings" (heh marionette is just looking at me with the "really man face") not one reader. reply if you think the same #FanfictionFreedom

You know who I am

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Snowfrost asks:

Dont listen to that troll. He is just jealous of you. You ARE allowed to do fanfics like this! If you weren't, well *loads gun* i would die. Dont worry, you are fine. That dude is just a jerk. It fact

To Foxy: i give thee the ability to teleport to that dude and stuff him in a suit. Or make him do something embarrasing. And take photos. I want some! It would be HALARIOUS! *takes bite out of pizza*

Foxy: Nahh. Let comet and CF sort im out! It'll be 20% funnier

Snowfrost asks:

To author:

The cake song is this. And i will use my brother Discord (the fact that you dont like him, its ok, since its a free country, but i have to disagree with you)

Discord: no...

Me: Hey wheres that chocolate cake?

Discord: *is eating it*

Me: Hey wheres that chocolate cake?

Discord: *is eating it*

Me: Hey wheres that chocolate cake?

Discord: do you mean this chocolate cake?

Me: thats my cake

Discord: you want this cake

Me: i want it

Discord: you want this cake

Me: i want it

Discord: you want this cake

Me: i want it

Discord: you want this cake

Me: I WANT THAT CAKE!

Also, the cool kids, just search for it on youtube.

**Thnx and I think ppl are out ta get me as it is…**

To Foxy and mangle:

Oh my flippin pancakes, you guys are SIBLINGS!? Shit, i am going to find my friend who told me you guys were a couple. *finds friend* YOU BASTARD! *pinkamena appears* pinkamena, you may turn this person into cupcakes. *they dissapear*

Comet: I WANT THE CUPPIES PINXSTERZ! U AND POPPY CAN SEND EM PLZZZZZZZZ!

Pinkie: OKI DOKI LOKI!

To Marionette : you know what, i now LIKE you. You are cool. I just played the game, and you were nice and not killing me. Also, OML! You like that song too!? *inner fangirl scream* YAY!

Marionette: yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss. AND NO FANGIRLING ME!

To everyone: time for a dare! ALL of you (yes, foxy too) go watch the video cupcakes AT NIGHT, WITH THE SOUND ON, WHILE EATING A CUPCAKE *evil laugh*

[the video later, comet and foxy are still eating and watching horror games everyone else is hiding on stage eyeing the kitchen]

To Chica (original, not toy):

I grant thee the privalege of being invisable until you scare the crap out of anyone you want (BUT NOT THE SECURITY GUARDS!)

Chica: OK! [hides behind foxy] Foxy~

Foxy: wha-

Chica: [does fnaf 3 sceam]

Foxy: SITIN ELL WOMAN!

Sarah asks:

I dun remember if I can dare from here but eh

Questions:

Marionette, If I bought you an IPod... Would you leave me da hell alone?

Marionette: MAbye

Mangle, Why u nu talk pirate, and who da heck is dat endo-head's owner!

Mangle: because I don't all the time and my twin…

Comet, If I told you that I had a 30 person superspeed spaceship with a nuke that could destroy the entire planet... would you take it?

Comet: HECK YEA!

Foxy and Wolfi: Cometria-Spark Lavandah-Monthia Faraday if you dare…

Comet: well, you just called me by my full name so I will now!

Ocean: should have seen that commin!

DAREZZZZ:

Marionette, you cannot talk for the rest of the chappie

Marionette: theres not a lot left XD!

Mangle, U need to make out with one of the others in their sleep... oh and it has to be a girl! Kissi Kissi

Mangle: Fack owff.

Marionette, Let me kiss you! PWETTI PWEEZ

Marionette: *shrugs*

Mike, Eat Chicas' cupcake, idc if its fake or not! YOU WILL DIGEST IT AND GIVE IT BACK TO HER A PUUP

Mike: no. I woulf be murderd by both chicas and goldie!

Toy freddy, I stuck the guards beloved fan on your face, Let them chase you!

Freddy, Shaddy, Goldie and Comet: OHHHHHHHHHH this'll be funny.

Mike, Jeremy and Fritz: FREDRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK! GIVE US THE FAN BACK!

Mike &amp; Jeremy {And Vinnie if chu want}, Chase ToFred! HE HAS MARTHA THE FAN!

Mike: *grabs crossbow and goes fall form ( Arrow with Ice and Fire hair, demonic eyes and guns)

Vincent:* Goes avici ( Looks like a grim reaper with bone wings)

Jeremy: Gets granades*

Foxy, Dye mangle red while she is making out with 1 of the gurls in their sleep!

Foxy: NO!

Mangle, Revenge on foxy! Dye FOXY PINK!

Mangle: OK! *Dyes foxy pink*

Foxy: walks into Vincent and now there both pink*

Biiiiiiig fan... I LOVE YOU MARIONETTE!

MARRY ME MARIONETTE

Marionette :Oh you guys still here? Uh cya round!

... BYE MARIONETTE I LUV UUU I VISIT SOON!

**ok! well, you ppl need to chill with the q's plz... they're to much! GAH! this is the longest chappie considering it has over 2000 words! FUCK ME! ok bai! and sos for not updating haven't had the time and i'll tell you before i go to france! bai love ya all xxxx**

**PS: if we can get 3 more faves/ folows on this story, i'm gonna start a pirate adventure with the characters!**


	42. same name and same spelling! !

**YAY! more chappies less writing! Ok so, I had a mate over and shes older by a month, but made me whatch a Barbie movie now im addicted to 3 of the songs: Summer Sunshine, Queen of the Waves and Do the Mremaid and I 3 Cup'a'soup chicken! NOM! Oh and I have a ! I made a quiz about Com!**

**Comet: yeah and now I think the whole place hates me…**

**No im getting the hate.**

**Comet: one of the ppl said they where gonna kill me!**

**Good point. Ok get guns out! That'll work!**

**Comet: Yesssssssss!**

**Ok so now thas said, LETS GO! (ohhhhhhhoh woah-oh-oh woah-oh-oh lets go!)**

**Comet: Really?**

**YES! It's a good song!**

**Comet: that's what you said about for the first time in forever.**

**Fuck it all!**

**Comet: FREDDY! Can we stuff CF?!**

**Freddy: No and leave me outa this!**

**THANKS!**

Beta chapter says:

To: SnowFrost

Huh, so you like what I say. I got a great idea then, time to reveal the truth about CometFaraday, if you can't call me a dick, nerd or a nazi after this, then you my friend are probably the most cold-blooded person I've ever seen.

As Always, Beta

P.S. That was the only compliment I've gotten yet, at least everyone doesn't hate me but Comet, Foxy, Zachary and others are cool with me. Hey, my friends name is Zachary, hmm, I wonder...

Zac: NOPE! Wait is there two of me?!

Comet: No Zac. *Whispers to Beta* why man why? He's 9….

To: CF

As promised, considering you saw my last post, remember the giant prank on the toys, well, time for vengence, basically the same thing, but swaped places. Also, whoever can escape or backfire their prank get the Crown of Pranklessness, and will be known as the most non prank able master in history, then whoever does the greatest prank, will awarded the Crown of Prankfullness and be known as the prank king, or queen. Let the pranks begin!

As Always, Beta

P.S.: Alright, *grabs Dragonspinner and Sammi* this you going to want to see!

**Drinking cuppa soup* ONIT!**

[5 sec laters]

Mangle- Takes Foxy's hook and eyepatch and hides them on top of the cove

Foxy: COMET! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!

Comet: *Is being held by her scruff by foxy* I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! Have ye tried Mangle?!

Foxy: *Drops Comet* MANGLE!

Mangle: SHIT!

Fredrick-hiding all the honey

Freddy: Fredrick. Give. Now!

Fredrick: Wha? How?

Freddy: Cameras and Comet.

Fredrick: grrrrrrrrrrrr. Fine. Under the stage.

Freddy: thank-you!

Chia-hiding chica's cupcake and hiding

Chica: my lil sis… my cupcake… WAIT! CHIA!

Chia: *knocks pans over* opps. Shit. Gah!

Chica: *Draging Chia to her room by her bib* Grounded.

Chia: DAMN IT!

Bon-Bon –dying bonnie green and duck-taping her door shut

Bonnie: COMET LET ME OUTA HERE!

Bon-Bon: Mimicks Comet* NOPE!

Bonnie: Open this door or else…

Bon-Bon: *Still mimicking* OKI! *lobs honey and cream carrot pie into Bonnies face* SMAK CAM!

Bonnie: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *Throws real Comet at the wall*

Comet: OW! WTH!

Winner- Bon-Bon

Loeser- Fredrick

To: DragonSpinner

I did it, for the book. Not really, but you know me, I'm always up to something, youlle see in the next chapter ;)

Stay Kewl, Beta

Snowfrost asks:

To beta:

What? I dont get it. Also, why would I call you a dick? You are AMAZING! Like, I just love your comments! They are very supportive. Also, you are a nazi? Huh? *buttonmash voice* I dont get it. Hee hee. You know what, I am an idiot. So sue me.

Snowfrost asks:

To everyone:

Don't worry. Pinkamena ISNT going to turn you into cupcakes. That is, unless, one of you ticks me off. Time for another dare! *hears groans* I want ALL of you to go watch Rainbow Factory, at night,with sound on. I am SOOO evil. Also, Foxy, do you have a crush on Rainbow Dash? I think you do *gives evil stare* she can ONLY be shipped with Sourin. No ifs, ands, or buts! *eats a cake in one bite*

Foxy: I'm not even gonna answer that…

Comet: ANYWAY, my cousin Dashie works at the rainbow factory! It so kewl! And she's with sonic! Sourin's a dick to her! And we already made them whatch that straight after cupcakes. They're slightly tramitised!

dragonspinner35 asks:

to beta

why did you make sammi and me watch that now i'm gonna have nigthmares.

dares

vincent: try and kill everyone micheal myres style last person standing kills vincent.

Vincent: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! That ends badly… *sobs and wines* why the fuck is she so brutal….

Ocean: BECAUSE I'M COMETS IDENTICAL TWIN DUFASS!

comet: do the chicken dance

Comet: *Gets glares of Chica and Chia* *Gulps* nope…

SkyDragonQueen17 asks:

Goldie &amp; Marionette: Thoughts on people shipping you two together?

Both: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Balloon Cunt[Mastermax888 reference]: SCREW YOU BILLY![jacksepticeye reference]

BB: what…

Freddy, Goldie, &amp; Fredrick:*Grabs Comet &amp; pulls out nukes* Read 'Freddycest' by fluffychica, &amp; if you try to kill me because of this Comet and I will nuke your asses! [You can skip this if you want]

Comet: just saw future! *Nukes them* saves us a dimentional war to deal with!

Gold: *Comes in and notices SkyDragonQueen* OMG SKY! *divebomb hugs with full power*

Nightguards: Play 'Five Night at Fuckboy's 1 &amp; 2 every way you possible can then tell us your thoughts on the game. Same thing applies to you as on Freddy, Goldie, &amp; Fredrick if you try to kill me.

Mike: Bonnie made us all play it…

All guards: IT WAS AWSOME!

Fazbears: IT WAS HUMILIATING!

Marionette: Listen to Groundbreaking's 'No Strings' song. It good no?

Marionette: it was cool I guess.

Shadow Freddy &amp; Shadow Bonnie: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

Shadows: epic ppl…

Purple Dickface: DIE IN THE FOXY FAN PIT! [Yes there is one of those, HAVE FUN]

Vincent: *Hides in room scared to death* scaryer than pink… *wines and sobs uncontrolebly*

Comet: *Gives 20 nukes* Enjoy.

Comet: YAY! your now my bestie! Word of advice, if ANY of my bros attack, wack inbetween their right ear and skull. Knocks 'em out cold!

Beta says:

To: SnowFrost

You should know that being chaotic has nothing with the fact they I can't understand, you, now you can call me a dick, or a nerd, but when it comes to realism, I'm a nazi, a very pissed nazi.

Best Wishes, Beta

Shark Lord asks:

To Joker Ripoff aka Vincent the BLEEPHOLE: you are a poor excuse for a villain. Your just an abomination, and if you have any problems with my comments then come to my dimension and we'll settle this. I dare I double dare you mother f$&amp;*er! AND YOUR SUIT SUCKS!

Vincent: *To tramitised to care*

Salvage: do you want to know why everyone's comparing you with that grape thing called Vincent? Because that thing's been stuffed in you and making you do horrible things. HE MADE YOU SUBSCRIBE TO JUSTIN BIEBER MAGAZINES! Here's some gasoline and a match to burn yourself later on.

Sal: *Goes pale, pukes and faints*

Poptart and Pinkamina: what's your view of Smile and Cupcakes?

Both: Coolio!

Everyone I dare you to watch Retarded 64: Return to Freddy's Spaghettiria by smg4

All: NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPEDYNOPEIENOPENOPE!

**Plz check out avicis and the first 3 ppl to check me out on get a sneek peek at my new story!**


	43. What happens when I don't update D:

**In a safe room right now! I'm being hunted down by the others for not updating!**

**Triplets, their husbands and Goldie: We're on your side!**

**I know. Hey Co, Budder-boy?**

**Goldie: Will you two quit that nick name?**

**Maybe? Look, if I lobbed honey out the window with carrot cake, frontal lobes and pizza will they go?**

**Comet: Probs.**

**Ok!**

**[5 seconds later]**

**Comet and Me: RETREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Donnie: Raph you owe me 20 bucks.**

**Raph: DAMN IT!**

***Leo, Alekx and Mikey are laughing in the backround***

CatrinSara asks:

To Foxy

You have to spend the next two chapters in a pirate accent!

Foxy: Ok.

To the Marionette

Get revenge for being dressed up like Mario!

P.s...You're my favorite...You're awesome

Marionette: One step ahead. Comet and Goldie are already locked up for "reasons" *looks at last updated on the story*, Vincent's Pink for 6 weeks and Crissi is Super-glued to a lampost

Beta chapter 42 . Apr 17

To: CF

Hey if you want, you can allow the readers to dare me, unless I say no. This is your choice, and I understand if you don't accept it.

**Oki! *Banging on safe house doors* I DON'T WANNA BUILD NO FUCKING SNOWMAN!**

To comet:

If you see me sending to beta, DONT post it on this site. Leave it in the reviews. Any other people i am commenting to you can put on the site. Thats all. Thank you for understanding.

P.S. COMET DO NOT PIST EVERY DAMN REVIEW I POST, SOME ARE PRIVATE DISCUSSIONS! Thank you _

**Me or her?**

Comet: Probs both.

**Oh ok. Well PM each other den!**

Beta chapter 42 . Apr 14

To: CometFaraday

Alright, there's good news and other news, (don't worry, I'm not leaving the story, in fact, I've upgraded my experience, so don't worry) I've got a email, so life on the internet just opened up. Which means that no one will see me in the review for I have some story ideas to discuss with Comet, so bye! The other news is M rated, meaning, if you don't know about Virginia, then I suggest not reading furtherly. You know how terrible people are with their Chica porn and whatnot, but recently, the one person I least expect to do something like that, proved me wrong. Well, just look at this terrible thing and tell me what toy Bonnie, Bonnie and both Freddy's think about it. Here's the link: art/Play-Bonnie-494714212

Hopefully Bonnie doesn't kill me when she sees this, or I'm as good as dead, _ oh well, she deserves to know, just as much as I deserve to die.

**She's just seen it. I put it under the door and looks like your joining the party! *Quickley grabs before bonnie wacks with guitar* Oh an what'd ya think about my Quotev. Com so far?**

Purple Dickface: *nukes* DIE MOTHERFUCKER! *Insane laughter*

Comet &amp; Mike: Think we can get used to you!

Everyone who's still alive: Watch this. ( watch?vy3PkTDdq9N4)

Everyone: one ticket to NOPE VILLE! ALL ABOURE THE NOPE TRAIN POWERED BY NOPENESS!

Bonnie: YOU BAKA IT WAS BON-BON ALL ALONG NOT COMET!

Comet: Told ya!

Bonnie: Bitch you might need ta get back in that safe room before I stuff ya…

Comet: *Teleports in* FUCK YOU BONNIE-BUNNIE-BITCH!

Bonnie:* Runs at door*

Comet: *Slams it in Bonnie's face*

Bonnie: *gets knocked out*

Foxy: 'or once, it not be me? Yay me guess!

Comet: Nuke the MOST idiotic one in the toy group and Bonnie.

Comet: *Nukes BB and Bonnie* FUCK YOU TWO!

BB &amp; Bonnie: *Charges at comet (They're all broken and screwed up)

Comet: *Slams door again* NOPE!

Marionette, Goldie, &amp; Salvage: Face your fan army head-on and try not to be kidnapped by one.

All 3: NEVA!

To comet:

REALLY!? Cool! Can she make a rainbow for me and send it? Also, i am glad you aint scared of horror games. *eats skittles*

Comet: Sure! And I ain't no pussy! My life is pretty much a horror so yea!

To everyone:

Ok guys, thats the end of all my dares. NOT! I want all you guys to go watch Barnie and sing the I Love You song.

Comet and Me: Meh. **(we're still hiding btw)**

Bonnie: IT'S MY MUM!

Bon-Bon: No it not. Mum's in hell remember?

Bonnie: oh yeaaaaah.

*Everyone else is hiding because they're scared of barney*

To marionette:

If you were given the choice of watching Cupcakes or Rainbow Factory again, which will you chose?

Marionette: RAINBOW FACTORY!

To everyone:

I grant thee the permission to try and kill me with guns. But, YOU WILL NEVER FIND ME! *evil laugh*

Comet: *Finds on empire state building on moon* Comon we'll hide in the safe room. Cotoncand and pizza clouds with skittles, orange juice, smoothies and chocolate milk?

Snowfrost: SWEET!

**Ok so two new members to the hiding club. My guess is we're here for another chapter but hay ho? Check me out on Quotev. Com and bai!**


	44. Listen to How could this happen to me

**Ok so we're still hiding… I know that Snowfrost and Beta asked not to put this but I will because it's linked to somin and ignore Com and Goldie. They've lost it a bit annnnd by that, they're more annoying. Bonnie's here because she didn't let Freddy have honey-**

**Bonnie: It's like he's addicted to it!**

**Goldie: Give im a boot to the 'ead!**

**I've got to actually agree on that… NOT THE POINT! **

**Comet: *sigh* Ok so I'll let them figure that out… here ya go guys. *Sighs* Can I kill them two? ¬_¬**

Snowfrost says:

To beta:

Please dont go, PLEASE! I, I dont know WHAT I would do if you left. You are my friend, my dearest friend, actually. I am doing better now, but, if I never got to talk to you again, I, I would DIE! Mamma Mia! Thanks for talking to me again, but please know, if you stopped talking on this fanfic, I wouldn't have anything to live for anymore. No, really. :(

Beta says:

To: SnowFrost

Well for the moment the fanfic is dead. Anyways, most of your sins are either personal shit or stuff people (like me) would do. (Like play cod advanced) Anyways ive been kind of fading away from this fanfic, soo I hope thatr clears up things.

Beta

Ps. I know you have problems, so do I, but right now is not really a time for me to be online, so ill talk later, bye!

**All: NOT DEAD**

Snowfrost says and asks:

To beta:

What do you mean this fanfic is dead? IT AINT! No, I am NOT pissed off at YOU, I am just telling you that you are making no sense whatsoever. Anyway, why havent you been talking to me? Did I make you angry or something? Please let me know. ;( I like talking to you, as you bring my spirits up.

To everyone:

Hey guys. Um, since I now regard you all as family (yes, even Comet) I need your help. Lately, I been feeling depressed. I see a knife, and, you get the picture. I am still alive, but, can you help me? You see *starts sad music*

I am coming home from school

And what do I see?

My parents as fighting

The divorce papers are on my moms knee

I go to my room

Where I cry myself to sleep

I go back to school

Where it seems I meet my doom

My boyfriend has dumped me

My friends are being mean

Cant you now see?

I am trying to keep living,

But its getting harder to not want to die.

**I'm here! Trust me, I've been there. With me, it was a knife and my mu in prison for 24hrs. it's sorted and I'm a bit bipolar and I have depression. PM me and I'll give ya my email. I'm here for ya so please keep living. Trust me when I say, suicide isn't worth it. I HATE my life alot but believe me when I say, IGNORE THEM! not 2 b mean but i don't care. I think your epicly awesome so they dont know anything! 3 xxxx**

Beta:

This fanfic is dead, time to bury it.

**NOT!**

Fnaf4ever asks:

To Author

Would it be okay if my OC hangs out with you guys his name is Andrew and he is a human Day Guard Animatronic (P.s I don't mind if people ask him to do dares and he can stay as you want him to)

**Sure! MIKE! I FOUND YOU A MATE! HE'S PROBS BETTA THAN YOU DOUGH!**

Mike: I really hate you…

Comet: She's part of me. Corse you do.

Mike: Stuff me plz…

**NOPE! Deal wid life m8. It ain't worth it.**


	45. XBOX 360 MEEP!

Fnaf4ever asks:

To Andrew How you liking it there Bro

Andrew: It's cool. Goldie won't share the cupcakes dough.

Ps Toy Andrew is Behind you and has your flashlight

Andrew: Give it NOW!

T-A(Toy Andrew): hows no sound?

Andrew: COMET! CAN I HAVE A STICKEY NUKE?!

Comet:YEA! *gives* dere ya go!

Andrew: Thanks. NOW, gonna give?

TA: YES! *Gives*

Andrew: Thank you. :D

Snowfrost asks/says:

To Everyone:

Well, thanks guys. I now feel better, BUT, I am now staying home from school for today. Even though my parents are divorce, its ok. Um, I cant really PM, as I dont have an account, but I STILL want to talk to you guys even if we are hiding. You are guys are now like family to me. No, really. Gah, I sound REALLY sappy right now! Anyway, I think I own you all some bio about me. Author, If its ok, can I be in the story? You know about my personality now, so, is it ok? Remember, this is YOUR story, so if no, thats ok. Anyway, stuff about me:

Name: Snowfrost (duh)

Gender: Female

Age: THOUSANDS of years old, but i still look good

Skin: grey (no lie)

Hair color: Blue and White

Eye: Deep blue

Height: 5ft 10in

Wings: Grey with blue and white

Magic: I have night magic &amp; shadow magic &amp; winter magic

True skills: playing COD advance, reading Phantom of The Opera.

Species: Human-Horse. You know, horse wings and ears

**Sweetz. Oh btw have live anyone? TitaumPheonix016 . Minecraft. Panda profile. AND in 5 more chappiez, its a special- pt 50 ;)**

SkyDragonQueen17 says/asks:

Hey Mike, 2 BOSS 4 U BITCH!

Mike: Fuck you furry! *Sticks middle fingers up and screams like a girl* FUCK! That hurtz!

Comet: HAHA! Mikey-boy screams like a girl! I'M NOT TALKIN BOUT YOU MIKEY! YOU GUYS ARE PROBS LAUGHIN AT US! WUV YA ALL!

Can I hang out w/ u guys life's being a bitch-ass right now for me 2 so I know how u feel Snowfrost. HUGS 4 DAYS! AND WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?! LOL Markiplier reference.

**Join the gang! I think that they're all tryin ta murder us still sooo ya.**

And before I leave u (4 now) SUPRISE MOTHERFUCKER! *Starts throwing C4 at everyone but the night-guards[NOT INCLUDING PURPLE DICKFACE], Gold, Comet, Author, Beta, Marionette, and Springtrap. L8ER!

***Drags in* Your wid us now!**

SDQ (**that's ur nick if that's k wid u**): Why?

***Flames go everywhere***

Marion and Sal: THAT'S WHY!


	46. Well, This is intresting

**Hello everypony!**

**Comet:Really?**

**Yep! Wut? Twilight's an alicornia!**

**Comet: I really do not care…**

**Boo you! Guhhhh… Ok so, I have a stigma in both my eyes, which means my eyes are more founded then oval &amp; my eyes are both long and short sighted but at random times. I can't read, write or use my laptop with out them and I don't get them till Wednesday-Monday. I probably won't update for a while but because you lot are like an online family, here ya go. Xxxx**

**Ps: Quotev me and I have Denviart! Still CometFaraday :D**

Snowfrost asks:

To everyone:

So, as you know, I am a MLP fan. To be more precise, a FLUTTERCORD fan. So, when I heard that the Fluttercord episode for the season is not showing, uh *looks at a room that is destroyed* I am SLIGHTLY ticked off. But, MY GOD! WHY IT NOT SHOW!? AGH! *flips table, ruins Xbox* so, yeah. Just letting you people know for no reason.

**WAIT WHAT!? ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! D':**

Fnaf4ever asks:

To Author

Maybe you should redo who we can ask questions to

just incase people have forgotten

**Alright. And CF is fine! **

Ps Shadow Andrew has a crush on Comet so thats y he stalks her

**COM!**

Comet: YEA?

**Where's Donnie?**

Comet: Out… Stupid Kraang…

**Good.**

Comet: How is that good? He's my husband for christ's sakes! WHAT IF HE DIES?!

**Overdramatical much?**

Comet: Fuck you. And why?

**Oh no reason…**

Comet: Seriously Specky?

**FUCK OFF!**

Comet: Nope.

**Atleast I'M not scared of the word *Fold Comet's ears down* Antropolagy *Uncovers* and is scared of my brothers.**

Comet: This is Foxy and Freddy here…

SA: Pops round corner* Hey CF! Oh h-h-hey Com-m-met…

Comet: Is your voice box broken? I can fix it if you want?

SA: NO! I-I-I mean no… its ok… *Walks/runs off*

Comet: I swear down he stalks me… he's still a cool dude though. Feel like telling him to stop stalking me?

**Nope!**

Beta asks:

To: Comet

Well im open for questioning today especially though.

Comet: Sweet

SA:*Tries to hide in shadows but Comet still sees him*

Comet: Sa? You ok? Need somin?

SA:NO! *Runs again*

Beta: Have a stalker much?

Comet: Yup…

Beta: Donatello's gonna freak ya know?

Comet: Yep but we're not gonna tell Donnie are we?

Beta: No promises!

Comet: Brandon so help me I WILL get EJ and Jeff on you…

Beta: OK OK Jeez!

SkyDragonQueen17 chapter 45 . May 6

YAY now only my favorites are left!

U know you can me Sky RIGHT?

HEY NINX! NINX! {WHAT?!} Bring back Purple Dickface so I can kill him again. {Fine.*Revives said jackass*} YAY! DIE MOTHERFUCKER!*Throws C4 at him*

Comet: Why?

Sky: He IS a jackass though!

Comet: Point taken! I'll give ya a minni-gun if ya kill Mike and Dickface a couple hundred times?

Sky: You're on!

Note Ninx is my darker half AND you are most likely going to die if you piss her off. {BY FIRE AND NUKES!} I have a feeling you will get a long with her just fine Comet.

Comet: YA THINK?! Murder rampage while we still can?

Ninx: HECK YEA!

Snowfrost asks:

To comet:

So comet, you know that rainbow RD sent me from rainbow factory. It has arrived thanks to the Derpy Express Mail Company, so go tell her it is sweet! Also, ask her which pony (or creature) did she use to make it? Also, I got a Xbox FOR MYSELF in my room! So, going to play COD advaced soon.

Comet: Ummmmm… I THINK she killed Lyra? Dunno but she scared me… sadly, ponies here don't die forever…

**Can you add me in Xbox live? PLZ!**

Comet: Go away… My question…

**)':**

Beta asks:

To: CometFaraday

Did you know that a fan of RollieMcfly has made a sequel to Love that never Melts away You can find and follow this fanfic at Rollie's profile. The story is called Heart of Gold.

**Yup! I'm reading it! Soooo good… and CF's fine.**

Fnaf4ever asks:

To Toy Andrew and Andrew

Steal all of Freddy's Honey and Goldie's Cupcakes and give them to Mike And Vincent so

they take the blame

TA And Andrew: We do that anyway!

Freddy and Goldie: MICHEL! VINCENT!

Mike an Vince: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

PS Shadow Andrew is watching you Comet, You better watch out

Comet: *Hides in basement with mines, granageds, snipers and turrets and her bff/nightfury Twilina (named after an MLP character. Snow'll know what I'm talking about) and has put a fire ring around her base* *Whimpers* Where's My Donatello Hamato when I need him…


	47. Read end plz and Enjoy :D

**SO, still no specks… my head is ponding… *Sarcasm*Fuck you lot… I'll still give you a chappie dough because I 3 ya all :D**

Fnaf4ever asks:

Goldie

Whats Your Favorite Cupcake Flavor?

Goldie: Marbled Chocolate and fudge. Mmmmmmmmm!

CF

Are you still hiding from them?

**Yep but the half of them are in here now…**

Fnaf4eva asks:

Freddy

How Much honey do you consume a day

Freddy: 2 pots every 6 hours sooooooo… 8 a day

Shadow Andrew (Which You can call Andy)

Confess to Comet

Andy: She's MARRIED!

Fnaf4eva: you'll see…

Toy Andrew( Who can be Called A.J)

Have a Cupcake eating Competition With Springtrap and Goldie

AJ: been there done that… Goldie won, Sal's in a sugar coma so me and Goldie are in here hiding from Wolfie and my stomach hurts like hellz…

Comet

Make a Shadow Comet for Andy to Love Instead

Comet: Ok? CF?

**Wut?**

Comet: Work ya magic?

**Fine. *Makes shadow Comet* Done. Don's not gonna like this…**

Comet: Ye so I'll explain it to him!

**Your will then.**

Comet: OK! Boot to da head!

**FUCK A DUCK! * Gets hit in face and then gets dogpiled* Fuck my family sometimes…**

Andrew

Teach BB the Birds and the Bees

Andrew: Foxy already has… The kid's tramitised…

elatedrune asks:

Ninx &amp; Comet: will you guys go on the biggest murder spree ever and video it and send it to me? I love murder and gore. :D

Ninx: Done and done!

[1 hour later]

Comet: Sending now…

Snowfrost asks:

To comet:

No i aint shitting you! Where you get THAT idea!? Also, Twilina, huh. Didnt think that you two would be friends, but I guess I was wrong. Im here eating apples with Flutterbat, so, whatever. Oh, Im sorry, but I cant do Xbox live because...I rather not say. Oh, and tell RD thanks for using Lyra because Lyra is a self-center bitch. At least she didnt use Discord.

One more thing: ATTENTION EVERYPONY/EVERYBODY! I am accepting questions, dares, ect. Just remember, I am a Horse-human hybrid, so I can fly if you want me to jump off the Eiffle Tower or something. Well, thats all!

I watch from the shadows

O.G.

Comet: We're both talking about Twilight right? If so, she found me with hardly any memories and in the middle of the everfree with a timber-wolf puppy. She took me to the library, saw how good and powerful with magic I was and took me to Celestia, Luna and Cadence. Tia and Lulu where like sisters, Twilight and Cadence where like aunties and my cutie mark's a Comet with the elements in the flames and anything to do with space/weather in the rock to represent my abilities with the sky and elements; a cutlass and katana and bo staff to represent my ninja skills and pirate-ess with a wrist knife covered in blood for my phycopathic nature :)

SkyDragonQueen17 asks:

Throws Nukes at Kraang. You're welcome.

Comet/Ocean/Gold/Jezzabelle/Sammi:YES!

{*playing 'Where is the C4?' w/ Jeff* I really hope he doesn't step on it.}

NINX! WHY!

{CAUSE YOLO DAMN IT!}

*PUTS UP 'DOUBLE FINGER DEFENSE'* FUCK U NINX &amp; DIE BALLOON CUNT &amp; PURPLE DICKFACE! *BLOWS UP THE CUNT AND THE DICKFACE FIVE TIMES OVER*

{*face-palm* Really Sky really!?}

Fuck u that was funny.

*explosion can be heard*

{Shit. I'm out of here. *epicly failing at running away*}

CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE HER IN ONE PIECE THX?!

**Ok well that just happened… LOL! Just for the heck of it…**

**Denviart- CometFaraday**

**Quotev-CometFaraday**

**Fanfiction-CometFaraday**

**I'M COMETFARADAY ON ALL OF IT! CHECK ME OUT FOR CHRISTS SAKES :(**


	48. ima specky and ask even husbands D

Beta asks:

AVICIS TNG hasn't been updated at all.

**¬_¬ I wont survive that long… and I might start a pirate-y thingy soon too!**

Snowfrost asks( I deleted half the message and I saw my name)

To beta:

I was talking to Comet when you were gone. Guess what her secret is. SHE LIKES MLP!

**Nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenop!**

Beta chapter 47 . May 16

To: Comet

Xbox Live Name: LeftJam3399

**You know mine **

Beta chapter 47 . May 16

To: SnowFrost and Comet

Im actually surprised neither of you two realized I was gone for a week, yeah, I was out for a WEEK. And, I missed you guys. :(

All 3 of us: WE MISSED U 2 3:

Fnaf4ever chapter 33 . May 15

To readers

If you want to see what all the Andrew's Look like go to my Deviantart named Shandit (Yes I know not a clever name)

To CF or comet

How did you guys meet the fazgang?

Comet: I'm answering! Read 5 nights with a royal. Explains shit tons.

Chica

Have a bake off with toy Chica, Sal, Andrew, and Comet

Chica: Noooooooo… that didn't end well with just me, Chia and Com, let alone 2 others!

Also I don't mind being asked questions about the Andrew well execpt Golden Andrew (Named ironically Goldrew) He's Just as Scary as Goldie is No offense Goldi to death but man your fnaf 1 jumpscare could give me a heart-attack

Cf

Make someone set andrew on fire (This will only release his phantom Named Andre so don't worry he will live)

**That's com's dep not mine!**

Comet: Markus beat meh to it ¬_¬ bastard

Andre: How's It feel to be free

Andre: Cool I geuss

Andy: Battle Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie to the death and no even though their husband and wife they can't team up on you unless Cf let's Andrew, Andre, Or AJ help you

Everyone: NO!

S-Comet: How You Like Andy pretty cool guy huh-huh wink-wink

Calli: Yeahh he's kinda cute I geuss… DON'T TELL HIM! Um if you wouldn't mind that is… oh and I prefer Calli if you wouldn't mind…

Comet

Get me, Sal, You, Goldie, Bonnie, and Andre to pull the ultimate Prank on whoever you choose

*Comet and Goldie take freddy's stuff, Comet saying that his hat, tie and mic, Goldie has all the spares XD*

*Andre, Bonnie and Sal all have hid the honey in a seacrte part of pirates cove*

Fnaf4ever chapter 47 . May 13

Andy: Find Comet

Andy: WHY?

Comet: Introduce S-Comet To Andy

Comet: Already done :3 I love match maker

CF: Come out of hiding already (And if Andy Refuses the First one put me in and make me drag him to her)

**When The Fazzy's and Foxy give up and I did… :3 I'm so crule**

Andrew: Thoughts on Beta and Sky?

Andrew: Cool

AJ, Andy, and Andrew : have a guard off with Mike, Jeremy, Vincent, and Fritz

Crystaliss: They can't take it. AJ hacked CF's computer so now they're all having a guard off trying to fend off the girls and other Avici's And for those who don't have a clue, my names said Crysalis, Queen of changelings, Vincent's girlfriend and the tamberine and backup girl in the avici band and avici of love

Sal: A sugar coma wow, how bad was it?

Sal: Out for a few weeks… WORTH IT :D

Donnie: How does it feel to know Your wife has a stalker?

Donnie: Everyone's hacker proof locked all draws and doors I can find something to kill him with, and the only thing stopping me from doing so is my wife.

P.s If need more info about Aj and Andy just PM me Cf K

Snowfrost chapter 47 . May 12

To comet:

Woops, ment Twilight. I am such a moron. Anyway, i feel sorry for you. Why? BECAUSE YOU HAVE TIA AS YOUR SISTER FOR CHRISTS SAKE! Anyway, MY story is that i was an alicorn born from windigoes, but since i didnt fit in, i am raised by changelings. Chrysalis is my BSCFF, best sister changeling friend forever. :) my cutie mark is a snowflake trapped in icycles. BUT, since i have come to the FNAF world, i now look like an equestian girls version of me. And all because of Discord. :( I sorta ate HIS piece of a chocolate cake. But, hey, I like chocolate cake. Yummy! :D

Comet: A)Don't worry, if pretty easy to make that mistake, B)Trust me, it wasn't as bad as cybertron. *Shivers* So much death even Vince would be scared…

Annie1010 chapter 47 . May 12

Hey Foxy? I Just Have 2 Questions And They Are: What would you do if somebody took all of your kids? Also, I am outside of Your house waiting to be let in my pack/family of wolfs abandoned me out side, I might not survive the rain. -Wolf Animatronic Scarlet

Foxy: Murder and come in for Christ sakes! Are ye stupid just bang on the window!

dragonspinner35 chapter 47 . May 12

CF when are you going to bring me, sammi and the kids back

**OK I really need to pay more attention! I really though that you where still on holiday, THAT'S why its been so quiet…**

Fnaf4ever chapter 42 . May 12

Goldie

Whats Your Favorite Cupcake Flavor

Goldie: Chocolate

CF

Are you still hiding from them?

**Yup.**


	49. AN Important

**Ok hi guys… so, please don't kill me for being the biggest bitch ever but, I'm gonna stop doing this story and TNG for the following reasons-**

**It takes to long**

**I have other "Special" plans :D**

**It's a pretty big pain in the ass to do**

**Quote v **

**I hope you all understand BUT I will keep all OC's for other stories and will keep the Q&amp;A up for social shit unless we all get skype or watsapp or email. To make up, heres the sneak peak:**

**We're 2 of a kind, me and my brother. We stick together now since the separation. To be honest, we try not to think about our past to often… it WAS just me my brother, our pets, his daughter, his wife, my husband and my son.**

**Ok that's it : ) again, sorry about this, NYM (New York Nightmares) on Quotev . com. Check me out, CometFaraday still and Denviart's the same. I hope you enjoy and I 3 you all xxx**


End file.
